To Choose the Youkai
by Lelyn Black
Summary: The edited 'To Choose A Youkai' is here! Summary: When Inuyasha chooses...oops! I just about told you! Imagine that...You'll have to read and find out what happens to Kagome! SesshyKagRated M but okay for teens, I think.
1. Choose or Die

**LB**: Ah, a new fic. How refreshing. Do not worry, readers (if I have any) Though this is a SesshyKag, I will continue writing my InuKag. (I favor Inu and Kag, but I'm writing this and reading similar ones for an interesting change of pace. I must say it is most enlightening, though TheEvilPottedPlant insists that I am a traitor…pointed glare at mon amie Plant) Hope you enjoy!

Glad to see you all again! Today is a happy day! (dances around) This is the EDITED version of 'To Choose A Youkai', though the chain of events is the same. I have merely adjusted the grammer so as not to infract on the grammer rules of this website.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I do not own Inuyasha, or I would not be writing _fanfiction_. (rolls eyes) My goodness…Ah, well. Onto the chappie.

**Chapter One. Choose or Die.**

"_No, Inuyasha. Choose now. It's me or Kagome."_

"_Inuyasha, please. I won't ask you to choose. Just don't let me die." Kikyou's laugh echoed softly. "Only one of us can live, Kagome. You are a mere reincarnation. There is no way to change that. Inuyasha only ever showed acceptance of you because of your resemblance to me." Inuyasha watched them, helpless to answer. He loved Kikyou…didn't he? Then why was it so hard to say yes? He loved Kagome, too. One of them would die, and it was his choice. There was no escape. He stopped them. "Would you two wenches shut up?" He turned to Kikyou. "Let Kagome live, and I'll choose you." Kikyou shook her head. "That isn't possible, Inuyasha. You must choose." Kagome stepped forward. "Choose her, Inuyasha. Go ahead. Choose Kikyou. I will never live up to her shadow." Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't choose." Kikyou frowned. "Choose, or Kagome will die, anyway." Kagome nodded. "Choose, Inuyasha."_

"_I can't…" Kagome began to fade. Kikyou laughed bitterly, and paused when Kagome had vanished from view. "What is this? Why don't I have a true body, of my own?" She shook her head. "No matter. Now, Inuyasha, you will pay for your betrayal of me."_

"_What betrayal?" Kikyou set the arrow into her bow. "First, you tried to steal the shikon no tama, resulting in being pinned to that tree. Now, you have failed to choose between my reincarnation and myself at all. You have betrayed me, and now you will die." She released the arrow, letting it fly straight at Inuyasha._

_Kagome crept backward. She was getting weaker, she knew. It was becoming harder and harder to move away from Inuyasha and Kikyou. She gasped softly as she watched, helplessly, from the shelter of the trees. Kikyou had drawn back her arrow; Kikyou never missed. She urged herself to stand, to run forward, but her muscles resisted, and her brain dimmed her senses. She tripped backward, and blacked out._

'I'm dead. This is what death feels like? Then how is it that I am still in pain?' Kagome winced. No, she couldn't be dead. She took the effort to open her eyes. Her lids stung, and her eyelashes stuck together, increasing the blurry quality to her sight. Colors slowly sharpened to a focus, and she squinted against the brilliant sun scorching her eyes. She gasped and coughed, sputtering up a mouthful of saliva.

"You are awake." She tried to get up and see who was speaking, but her strength seemed to have left her, and she winced in pain as she tried to even turn her head. She licked her lips to reduce their cracked, dried state, but it didn't help. A cool cloth was pressed against her forehead. She tried to move her hand, and clenched her teeth against the pain racking through her. She finally stopped trying to sit up, as it was a tremendous effort to continue breathing at all. "I-Inu…yasha?" she asked softly. Her heart wrenched, remembering. It couldn't be. Kikyou had shot him with her arrow. Inuyasha was dead. "No," she muttered. Tears unwillingly began to stream down her cheek. "Kikyou…killed…" She trembled painfully as the sobs came shuddering through her. "Kagome-sama?" a small voice whispered. Kagome peered through her tear-filled eyes, to see a little girl. She was attired in a colorful yellow and orange kimono, and her hair was tied back loosely. She recognized her, faintly. What was her name again? "R-Rin?" The little girl nodded slowly. "Why are crying, Kagome-sama?" Kagome tried to smile through the drops spattering her cheeks and dripping to the ground. "I-I'm crying because I-I'm sad. W-why are you here?" Rin smiled tentatively. "Sesshoumaru-sama found you, Kagome-sama. You're hurt badly." Kagome grinned wryly through her surprise. "I figured as much. Do you have any water?" Rin nodded carefully, and returned momentarily with a small cup. Kagome stiffened, wincing as she tried to sit. 'I have to drink…that's the most important thing…come on, Kagome…sit up…' She felt herself being propped up from behind, and emitted a strained sigh of semi-contentment as the water was lifted to her mouth. She sipped slowly, ignoring her body screaming at her for daring to sit up at all, even with help. Who _had_ helped her sit up? Rin was too little. Maybe-? No. "T-thank you," she murmured shakily. She struggled to turn her head and look behind her. Her neck gave a protestant snap, breaking through the stiffness, and she clenched her jaw, but managed to turn her head. Sesshoumaru stared intently back at her. She smiled, almost deliriously, and mumbled another 'thank you'. She sighed, propped up against Sesshoumaru, and closed her eyes, barely conscious of what she was doing. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he didn't budge. Kagome was already asleep.

Sango's eyes welled with tears. "No," she murmured. "Not Kagome. Not both of them. How…?" Miroku snapped his eyes shut. "I know, Sango." She didn't bother to even wrench away from his embrace, as she usually would have done. Her fingers were numb; she couldn't feel her arms, which were hanging limply at her sides, and her legs were only stiffly supporting her at all. Dried tears stained her pale cheeks. She leaned against Miroku's chest, quietly sobbing. He didn't move a muscle, though tears also slipped down his face. Shippou stirred, then gagged as he awoke. "Sango? Miroku? Why do I smell Inuyasha and Kagome's blood?" Sango erupted in another bout of tears, and Miroku wrapped his arms around her to soothe her. He spoke in a strained tone. "They are gone, Shippou. Go back to sleep and we will tell you in the morning." Shippou stood stock-still, unusual for the bright, energetic Kitsune. "Gone?"

Kagome could sit up unaided now, but couldn't eat or drink much without heaving it back up. Rin brought her cups of water, and the occasional bit of food to sustain her without making her sick, pressed cool cloths to her forehead, and slept next to her at night. Kagome was still numb with shock. Inuyasha…gone…and Kikyou…then Sesshoumaru had…_rescued_ her? It was all jumbled around in her head. And what about Sango, and Miroku, and Shippou? Kirara? What would happen to Grandpa, and Mom, and Souta and Buyo? What would happen to _her?_ Thoughts and questions flew into her head and remained there, waiting impatiently for her attention.

She sighed and shifted uncomfortably. It was all so difficult to believe, so otherworldly, yet so brutally real. She'd gone four days tormenting herself with these questions in her delirious state between consciousness and death.

"Kagome-sama? Would you like a drink of water?" Kagome smiled softly. "Please, Rin." Rin scooted off and returned with the cup she usually used for Kagome. Kagome held it shakily and raised it to her lips. The water was cool and fresh, and kept her hydrated, which was what was important. Sesshoumaru had always sat aside, watching her and Rin, barely paying attention to Jaken, who demanded so much of it. She had adjusted automatically, obviously sensing that she was safe with him, and Rin. She didn't seem welcoming of Jaken, but accepted him all the same.

Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully. Everything was mixed up, flipped upside down, in an endless kaleidoscope of confusion. His half-brother, Inuyasha, was dead. Inuyasha's wench was in his care. Was this some cruel twist of fate to reverse the pace of his life? Kami, he had somehow ended up deep into this mess. Why had he even approached his brother's wench? Why had he bothered saving her from death with the tenseiga? Why had Inuyasha's body been nowhere in sight? Would he have saved the hanyou as well, had he the chance? And where was this Kikyou?

Kaede blinked slowly. Kagome was dead. Kikyou was, in a way, alive. Inuyasha was dead. Kikyou had killed him. It was all swirling around in her thoughts. Could Kikyou be trusted with the shards of the shikon jewel? The shards had only to be connected with the near-completed jewel in Naraku's possession to become complete. Or should the shards be passed on to one of Kagome's loyal friends? The monk? The slayer? She made a decision swiftly, still unsure if it was the correct one.

"I am to keep the shards?"

"Kagome is dead, as is Inuyasha. Ye are the next in line for it. She was close to you, and Kikyou should not be trusted just yet. You must take your friends and somehow gain the rest of the shikon jewel, before hope diminishes. The jewel must be purified." Sango clutched the small pouch that contained the jewel shards in her hand. "I understand." Kaede nodded and left the hut. Sango brushed a tear from her eye. She would take on Kagome's difficult task and complete the shikon no tama, but she could never use the jewel…unless- could a certain curse be reversed if she wished it? 'You shouldn't think about that,' her mind cautioned. 'To use the jewel would be stupid and irresponsible. Kagome would not have wanted you to use the jewel on your own interests, especially the houshi, would she? There was the question; would she?'

Kagome frowned in concentration. "I'm going to do it," she muttered. Rin watched her warily. "Maybe you should wait, Kagome-sama. Are you sure you are ready?" Kagome nodded. "Back up a bit, please, Rin. I can do this. I'll stand up." Rin nodded, caution shadowing her eyes, but stepped back a few steps. Kagome shooed her back a little more, until the girl was four or five feet away. Kagome nodded, smiling as she clenched her teeth together. It hurt, but she'd do it. She managed to pull herself up onto her knees, and rolled her shoulders in preparation. 'Deep breaths, Kagome, deep breaths,' she told herself calmly. She grasped a large, jutting rock, which protruded to half of her height out of the ground, using it to pull herself up. It worked. She stood up straight, and slowly released her grip on the stone. She stood waveringly for a moment, then stumbled back and, as a streak of silver swiftly appeared at her side, landed in Sesshoumaru's hold. She stammered for a moment, then smiled sheepishly. "I- I guess I shouldn't have tried so soon, right?"

"What were you doing?" She rolled her lower lip under teeth nervously. "Umm…trying to stand up." His voice was stiff. "Don't do that yet. You will be ready soon, but it is foolish to push your strength." She nodded, blinking. She looked straight into his eyes. He really didn't seem all that bad. He…She trailed off her thoughts. "Erm, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me sit again, now?" He stared at her for a moment, then nodded, gently lowering her to the ground. She relaxed, as her main support had shifted from her legs. "Thank you." To her surprise, he sat down next to her, silently. He hadn't said a word, but his presence was comforting. She cracked her stiff wrist and shifted her arm, which still held more pain than the rest of her, save her legs, of course. She'd probably sprained something. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "Umm…what happened?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he replied carefully. She frowned. "I mean, after I left Inuyasha and Kikyou. Rin said you found me. What then?" His expression clouded over. "I found you in the woods. I could smell Inuyasha and your blood everywhere. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, nor was the miko, Kikyou. You were lying on the ground, and I brought you back," he explained. He was being somewhat evasive, not mentioning some key facts. "Was I in bad condition?"

"What do you expect? When you got here you were delirious and unconscious for days. You expect that you were found in perfect condition?" She flushed. "Oh…well, I guess not, then. You- you didn't see Inuyasha _anywhere?_" He shook his head. "I presume that Kikyou removed his body so that you could not find it. She probably suspected that you were alive." Kagome blinked. "Oh." He was very perceptive, more than she'd thought, even. "Thank you for rescuing me." He said nothing for a moment, and then murmured, "Thanks are not necessary." She frowned. "Oh. Okay. I guess." She paused, and another question came to her mind. "Do you miss him?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. He was your brother, after all." Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders slightly, which seemed out of character for him. He didn't reply, but Kagome could sense that he was seriously thinking about it. Her eyes drifted to where Rin was chasing a large, brilliantly colored butterfly, colored rather like Rin's kimono. Jaken was most likely in the shadows somewhere, waiting for Sesshoumaru to call his service. "Yes." She looked up at him. "Hmm?" He met her eyes. "Yes. I do…_miss…_him, in one way or another. In others, I'm not so sure." She gaped. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Territories, was not sure? Sesshoumaru _missed_ Inuyasha, even a little bit?

Sango shifted her hiraikotsu on her back, and adjusted her sun hat. The summer was hot and stifling this year, and she had already acquired a lovely, red sunburn, and one that could rival the color of Inuyasha's haori. Miroku was at her side; Kirara and Shippou traveled behind them. How could she do this? The group felt so empty without Kagome and Inuyasha. Was Sango worthy to guard the shikon no tama and to search for the shards, and to kill Naraku? Miroku's hand rested confidently on her shoulder. He seemed to understand that she was in no mood to be bringing the hiraikotsu onto his head for groping, and kept his hands to himself, for the most part. Kirara was in her large form, carrying an exhausted Shippou on her back. Sango felt like falling over and giving up, but she knew that she had to keep going. She had regained enough strength to move on. She was merely weak from mourning, as she knew her companions also were.

Rin cuddled in the space between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, sighing contentedly as the sun sank behind the mountains. The night came quickly, cloaking the sky in a veil of stars. In the cloudless sky, she remarked that there was no moon tonight, and that Inuyasha would ordinarily be mortal by this time. Usually they would be battling a demon for the… She gaped at herself as she remembered. The shikon no tama. Where was it? No…she thought…the small pouch of shards was not there, but it seemed that Sesshoumaru had not taken them. The only one she knew was with her at all times was the jewel shard that she always kept in a hidden pocket inside her kimono. That was still there; she could feel it. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly, noting that Rin had long fallen asleep. He nodded. "Did you…find any of my belongings with me when you found me?" He frowned, paused a moment, and shook his head. Kagome sighed. Perhaps she had dropped them. Maybe she had, and Kaede or someone had found them? What if Kikyou had…? No, she couldn't think like that, she reprimanded herself. Her hand found a soft material and clutched it tightly as she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru mulled over what she'd said, and looked down at her hand firmly gripping his boa. Who could have taken the shards of the shikon no tama from her?


	2. Haven of The Western Territories Part 1

Disclaimer: As you all know, I own not Inuyasha, for my anime is nowhere near the utmost skill of Rumiko Takahashi. (sulks)

Chapter Two. Great Haven of the Western Territories

Kagome grasped Sesshoumaru's hand shakily. She could do this…she pulled herself up, using him for support. (A/N: In this fanfic, we are pretending that Sesshoumaru still has his other arm, because I have no idea what happened in that respect…please don't kill me. He probably looks better with two arms anyways; thank you very much.) She smiled more confidently as he slowly let go of her hands, ready to catch her if she fell. Rin stood on the other side of Kagome, who tentatively took a step, and smiled brilliantly. "I knew I could do it," she whispered. Sesshoumaru patiently watched her take a few steps in a straight line. She sighed contentedly and caught her balance before she toppled over, but found that Sesshoumaru had instinctively moved behind her and steadied her. She smiled her thanks and leaned against him, getting used to putting pressure on her legs again, but taking a small break. He easily supported her, and she probably stayed there a bit longer than she needed to, but he calmly waited for her to try again, stubborn wench that she was. Of course, she did start to walk more again, quickly regaining the strength in her legs, though her various sprains had kept her immobile for almost one-and-a-half weeks. "Okay, I'm ready," she announced. "Ready for what?"

"Well, you've been waiting to go, so if you still want me to come along, seeing as you saved me and all, I'm ready!" He was a little taken aback by this. He cocked his head at her, staring at her confident expression diagonally, then righted himself, and kept his voice calm and controlled. "Are you completely insane? You've only started walking today, stubborn wench." She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Did he sound…worried? About her? "Oh. Okay," she replied, then paused, and began to walk hesitantly away. "Where are you going now?" he demanded. She rolled her eyes. "To take a bath. I stink. So would you if you hadn't in that long." His nose twitched slightly. He shouldn't have let her get up at all. A nagging voice at the back of his head taunted, 'you're turning into your father, Sesshoumaru. Soft.' Sesshoumaru pushed the thought further back, and turned his attention to Rin, then realized that the girl had run off after Kagome. He frowned in confusion. Why did it feel so safe, having Rin follow Kagome around like that, or even having Inuyasha's wench around. Kagome carried a great sense of security for many, obviously. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't all crazy for liking her, after all.

Three days later, Kagome was up and around, barely resting at all. Once she'd got up on her feet, she'd recovered swiftly, regaining her strength satisfactorily. There were no threatening demons in the vicinity, and Sesshoumaru knew that Rin grew tired of traveling easily. Therefore, he would take them to a haven, a place in the Western Territories that he visited rarely, and which stood nearly empty until he arrived there. He would stay, if only for a little while, and then continue his search for Naraku. That had been the plan, anyways. Inuyasha's wench changed his plans considerably. He had a feeling that she played a crucial role in the defeat of Naraku. She possessed a shard of the shikon no tama, he knew. Kagome was playing with Rin as they walked. She heaved Rin onto her back and twirled around. Sesshoumaru turned. "Don't wear yourself out. We don't rest until nightfall." Kagome obediently lowered Rin to the ground, not hesitating to continue playing at ground level. Sesshoumaru tried not to smile, and forced a frown. How did she fit in so well, so quickly? Rin had immediately adopted her as a mother/sister-like figure, and Jaken didn't complain as much in her presence. That could be because if he complained anymore, Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to sever his head from his body.

Kagome halted suddenly, turning a ghostly pale, and he smelled fear all over her. He reached her in time to keep her from hitting the ground. "N-Naraku," she gasped, struggling to grasp something seemingly attached to the inner fold of her kimono. She yanked out a tiny shard of the shikon jewel, which appeared as though scorched, stained a deep charcoal black. A dark glow emanated from it, and she felt as though something was reaching out and choking her. "Kagome?" She blinked blurrily, keeping focus. 'Don't fall asleep…' "Kagome."

"S-Sesshoumaru…" Her eyes involuntarily closed, and she fell limp.

"_It will be all the easier to retrieve the shikon no tama now that the hanyou and the miko are gone. Kagura?" Kagura frowned. Kanna stepped up boldly. "Kagura has received disturbing news from one of our spies." Naraku frowned. "What is it?"_

"_The miko, Kagome, is still alive." Naraku slammed his fist down, infuriated. "Then what are you waiting for?" His words were like ice. "Go and kill her." Kagura shook her head. "It will not be that easy. There is a reason that Kagome is alive."_

"_What? Spit it out." Kanna remained monotonous. "Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome gasped as she awakened. She scrambled up frantically, alarming Sesshoumaru, who had been sitting with her in his arms. She spoke quickly, hyperventilating. "Naraku…he- he found out I'm here. He's sending Kagura to kill me!" Sesshoumaru twitched. He could beat Kagura, but Kagome and Rin could be hurt, for Naraku was sure to devise some sort of trick. He bent down. "Get on my back." She frowned in confusion. "But…don't you transform to do that?" He rolled his eyes. "I can take you and Rin without transforming easily; now get on." Kagome obliged, followed by Rin. Jaken scrambled around below. "What shall I do, my lord?"

"Meet us there." Jaken appeared quite flustered. "Where, my lord?" Sesshoumaru just looked at him blankly, and Jaken remembered. "Oh! I'm so sorry, my lord. Of course, my lord." (A/N: Pathetic toad-boy) Sesshoumaru took of with immense speed toward a haven of the Western Territories.

Kagome realized suddenly that she was still clutching the shikon shard. She unraveled it from her palm, and was calmed and distressed to see that it was no longer black. Calm because she wasn't feeling as sick, and distressed because that meant that Naraku had formed a plan. Sesshoumaru sensed this, but found it wiser not to say anything. She suddenly looked around her and noted that Sesshoumaru had stopped. They were inside a massive hall. She climbed off of his back cautiously. Rin followed her. "What is this place?" Kagome asked in wonder. Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly. "It is the third haven of the Western Territories. You'll both be safe here." Kagome stepped around the hall slowly. "This is _one_ room? I could fit my house into here!" Sesshoumaru assumed that a house was some kind of hut. "Would you like something to eat?" She glanced at the long table at the far end of the hall. "At that?" He smirked. "Usually Rin and I eat at a smaller table." He led her and Rin into another room, where there was a smaller table and a set of six chairs. A small demon girl strode in with a tray. Kagome raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How did she know to make dinner? This quickly?"

"They make dinner every night for themselves. When I arrive, they bring a portion into this room." Kagome shrugged. "Oh. I guess." Three plates of delicious-looking noodles greeted her eyes. Her stomach growled. After all, she hadn't eaten for about a week. She picked up her chopsticks eagerly and commenced shoving noodles into her mouth, not really caring whether or not she was being polite. Her stomach agreed vehemently. Rin also ate quickly, more out of childish habit, but Sesshoumaru seemed to savor each bit, and Kagome (in her present state of hunger) couldn't understand how he wasn't shoveling it in. The food on the plates disappeared quickly, despite Sesshoumaru's "slow" eating. Kagome smiled in contentment. "That was good." The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched in humor. Rin nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome glanced toward him, remembering her manners at the last minute. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she murmured. Her eyes had more sparkle in them, though the fatigue was still there, and dark shadows encircled the lower half of her eyes. Rin shifted impatiently, then skipped out of the room. "Where's she off to?" Kagome asked in surprise. Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched Rin flit away airily. "To her room to play, I suppose." The room was silent. Kagome automatically began to pile the plates onto the tray. Sesshoumaru observed her mildly. "Kagome." The miko looked up. "Hmm?"

"Neko-Chan collects the dishes, Kagome. You don't need to." She realized what she was doing. "Oh. I guess. That demon girl…she was a cat demon?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Once more, there was silence. "Are you tired, Kagome?" She shrugged. "A bit." He shook his head. "Come. I'll show you where you may sleep." She nodded as he took her hand to lead her out. She smiled softly, wistfully, and stopped. "What are you doing?" she whispered. He had been subconsciously rotating his thumb in the palm of her hand, sending surprising shivers up her spine. He raised an eyebrow, then stopped when he realized what he was doing. Was that red tinting his cheeks? "Sorry," he mumbled stiffly. She shook her head thoughtfully. "That's okay. It felt kind of…nice." She smiled, and he'd already released her hand. Out of an act of curiosity, she reached out and felt his white, fluffy boa. It was so soft. She stepped closer and pressed it to her cheek. "Soft," she murmured. Sesshoumaru stared down at the miko in disbelief. How was it that she could do this? What ever she was doing. She seemed to sense his discomfort, and gently linked her arm with his. She spoke quietly. "I thought that you were showing me to a room?" He blinked, then nodded, taking her up a winding corridor of carpeted stairs. She gasped as he led her into a pure, almost crystalline white room. Rin poked her head in, frowning in confusion, but was silent as to what she was confused about. "Rin brought a pretty kimono of Neko's for you to wear, Kagome-sama. Yours is dirty." Kagome looked down at her kimono. "I suppose it is." She waited patiently. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded. "Will you leave while I change?" He raised an eyebrow and lowered it again. "You have nothing to sleep in," he said uncomfortably. Rin beamed. "Rin brought that, too!" He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Ah." He stepped out of the room, closing the shoji behind him. Kagome donned a white under-kimono and deemed that this was enough to sleep in. She set the shikon shard warily on the small table next to the bed, and set the red and white kimono that Rin had brought on top of it. She slid under the covers on the bed, then smiled at Rin, who promptly left the room. Kagome snuffed the candle at her side and turned onto her side, falling asleep immediately.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He nodded. "Yes, Rin?"

"Why is Kagome-sama sleeping in your room?"

"There are certain barriers around that room to protect you, like your room; remember?"

"Oh. Yes. Rin remembers. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama." She scooted out to her room, leaving Sesshoumaru standing at the balcony, staring out into the night.

He groaned. Pain was screaming at him from his entire body. He grasped his shoulder, and coughed out a mouthful of blood. His dark hair was stained with red. He crawled forward. He had to get out of the clearing. He crept toward the underbrush, and winced as various branches scratched him. 'At least I'm alive,' he thought to himself.


	3. Haven of The Western Territories Part 2

LB: The long awaited chapter three! Everybody cheer! (crickets chirp) Ah, well. I tried. There is a lime (kiss) in this chappie, and I shall warn you ahead of time that chapter four (which I've already written) is very fluffyful.

Chapter 3.

Kagome blinked her eyes open. Where was she? Ah, yes. She was in Sesshoumaru's…place…thing. She donned the red and white kimono on the table. She twisted her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, frowning as a few wispy strands fell free. She peeked out of the shouji. "Rin?" she called softly. "Rin-Chan?"

"Rin is not yet awake." Kagome started as she heard Sesshoumaru's voice behind her. "What is it that you need, Kagome-San?"

"Oh…erm…. umm…. well…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"I see." Kagome shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Do I make you nervous, miko?" She blushed. "Not…really." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do not lie to me. Especially about the obvious." Kagome bit her lip. "It isn't that you make me nervous…"

"Then what is it?" Kagome was silent. She didn't know what 'it' was.

Rin skipped in at that moment. "Kagome-san can play with Rin now?" she demanded eagerly. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru inquisitively. He nodded in consent. Kagome smiled softly. "Yes, Rin. I can play with you now." Rin beamed happily and grasped Kagome's hand, leading her away, constantly chatting. "Rin is always so lonely…now she has Kagome to play with! Are you going to stay forever and ever, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru listened with interest as Kagome answered. "I don't know, Rin. Maybe. Wouldn't that be interesting…if only…" The last words were more spoken to herself then anything, and trailed off, making him wonder what she was wondering, with her 'if only'. She shouldn't be allowed to trail off like that without finishing her sentence. He was about to tell her so, too, until he realized that Rin had already taken her away.

"Kagome-san? Why aren't you playing with Rin? Did Rin do something bad?" Kagome shook her head, holding the little girl close. "Oh, no, Rin! I'm just distracted, that's all. I'm sorry…you didn't do anything bad." She kissed the little girl on the forehead. Rin smiled. "You are ready to play now, Kagome-san?" Kagome nodded. "I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru watched silently from the shadows. What could be distracting her?

Shippou sighed and shifted on Kirara's back. "How can we look for jewel shards if we can't sense them or see them, Sango?" Sango frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "Can't you sense them, Shippou? You are a demon, after all…" Shippou shrugged. "Not very good. Not like Inuyasha. And we still won't be able to _see_ the shard. And we can't defeat Naraku all by ourselves." Sango's frown deepened. What could Kaede have been thinking, entrusting her with the shard? Her thoughts weighed on her heavily. Miroku stepped up next to her, speaking quietly. "Shippou is right, Sango. We cannot do this alone."

"Then how do we do it?"

Kikyou stepped out of the shadows. "I suppose you are wondering why I have come. I wish to make a deal with you. The hanyou and my reincarnation are dead. It will now be easy to take the shards. I want to form an alliance." Naraku scoffed. "Why, Kikyou? Because you have realized that I will soon come to power? You have become ignorant, miko." Kikyou paled. "What do you mean?" Naraku scowled. "Just a week and a half ago, I received an interesting bit of information from one of my spies; that your reincarnation was alive. I sent that spy to kill her on the spot, but I was then informed of something that could ruin all of my plans." He paused, no doubt for drama. "The reason that Kagome survived is that she was revived…by Sesshoumaru." Kikyou gaped. "What? Why can't you get him out of the way, then?" Naraku rolled his eyes. "You idiot. That requires planning. What do you think I was doing before you arrived, eagerly awaiting you?"

Later on, Kagome sat cross-legged in a corner of the white room, thinking. 'Face it,' she thought. 'You like it here.' Another voice in her mind battled this somewhat. 'Yes…but what about Inuyasha?'

'He's dead, remember?'

'What about Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou? They can't find the shards and defeat Naraku alone!'

'Neither can you.'

'But I can help!'

"Kagome?" Her head jerked up to meet Sesshoumaru's inquisitive gaze. "I was just thinking, Sesshoumaru." He nodded. "What about?" She shrugged. "Just…everything. It's strange, you know. Everything is twisted, rearranged." He nodded cautiously. She continued. "Just when you think everything is at its worst, something is shoved under your nose that has the ability to destroy everything." She clenched her fists. "I have to take revenge against Kikyou. It's never been about beating her, until now. She killed Inuyasha, and I'll make her pay. I'm going to find her, and make her pay. Her and Naraku." Tears slipped down her cheek. "I've never wanted anyone to disappear this badly before. It hurts. To want such a terrible thing this awesomely rips apart at you, tearing you to shreds, until there's nothing left." Why did girls think so deeply about everything? Not that he hadn't had some pretty intense thoughts himself, but she'd obviously had plenty of time to think this over while recovering from her injuries. He was having trouble controlling the urge to comfort her…in a more…romantic…way. He twitched sharply. 'Don't you dare, Sesshoumaru,' he cautioned to himself. His instincts were arguing with him. His eyes widened slightly as Kagome shifted over to him and lay her head against his chest. There…that wasn't so bad. Kagome looked up toward him. She hadn't meant to do that. But…it felt right, somehow. To have someone there, to protect her, was comforting. Inuyasha had protected her, but he'd hurt her too. There was no hurt here, in this bubble that she'd been lured into when confusion and terror had whirled up around her. There was no hurt here, with Sesshoumaru. He couldn't resist anymore. He bent his head slowly. She arched slightly toward him and sighed as his lips met hers. She hadn't realized that this was what she'd been wanting all day…whoa…where did that come from…it didn't matter, because it was strangely true. She slipped her arms around his neck nervously, instinctively. He was so gentle. She tingled with electricity all over. She gasped as he grazed her lip with his teeth. "Sesshoumaru…" she mumbled. He trailed his fingers over her cheek, causing her to arch slightly upward. He stopped the kiss, and just stared at her inquisitively. She smiled. "That was…wow," she whispered. He was silent. He had not expected that at all.

Previous Reviews (I didn't get these in order…pls don't kill me!)

From: Diana Artemis Silvermoon

This is good! As far as I'm concerned, the only problem would be that you

squished all the text together. It's kinda hard to keep you place. As for

Inuyasha... Maybe he should just die... Or make him pretend to be one of

Sesshoumaru's servants so he can see Kagome then make him fall for another

servant. You could kill Kikyo by making all the souls in her go away.

**As you know, I've worked on the space thing :P Thanks. I think I've already replied to this review about the Inuyasha thing. I've got a vague idea for that part. Any Kikyou-bashing is welcome, along with ideas on how to get rid of her, because eventually she will die.**

From: Krazie-edge

O.O! WO update soon? please?

**Thanks for reviewing! I just got over my writer's block, so the next chappie is coming soon!**

From: TwistedBlackAndRedRose

wow kick ass story update it again soon plz?

**TFR! (Thanks for Reviewing) Same response as Krazie!**

From: Phalon22

Aww. I like this so far! So it's a new moon I gather from the very last

paragraph. So where's the voice in Sesshoumaru's head that likes ningens as

there's a voice in head that doesn't. :-D Great chapters, Update Soon!

**You are all far too perceptive…(grin) (Shocked face) You mean nobody else has voices in their head? I think I need to consult my psychiatrist…**

From: MagickAlianne

Hey there! Just one teensy weensy little thing: wouldn't Rin say

'Kagome-neesan' instead of Kagome-sama? I haven't seen much of the episodes

with Rin AND Kagome, so I don't know. But in other fics, I've she's referred to

Kagome as her 'big sister'. I not very fluent in Japanese. :P Your writing style

is so...so...well, I can picture everything going on. It's kinda like watching

the TV show!

Great job!

**I hate to pick favourites…but this review is one of my favourites! Thank you! I didn't know exactly what Rin would call Kagome…I shall use that now. Much cuter. I _love_ the compliment, thank you!**

From: kitsune'sangelofflames

Please update soon this is really good Sess/Kag forever!

**Thanks! I don't know what pairing I like better, but I know I love writing and reading about Sesshy and Kag! They have a type of spark that Kag and Inu don't have, though I suppose that goes both ways.**

From: Red Skyies

That was nice - I can't wait for an update.

fluffy got fluffyness! WE! lol ... o.O no sleep does things to people lol!

**Did you like Chappie 3's fluffiness? I most enjoyed writing it. Note to readers: Reviews drag me out of writer's block; therefore letting you have the chapters quicker. Reviews also make me hyper. I jumped around all day at school when I discovered 9 reviews! My friends all shook their heads at me and told me to get a life. You're right…no sleep does do things to people!**

From: Diana Artemis Silvermoon

Awesome! And the text is much easier to read now. Thanx! Dark hair...

Inuyasha in his human form?

**Whew…That's good! As I said, Diana….you're all far too perceptive for your own good…or maybe I just don't write good cliffies. Or is it the fact that when you guess the obvious, I give in and destroy the cliffy? (frowns) I'll have to work on that…If you can't tell I'm really hyper…**

**Preview of Chapter Four...**

Kagome banged her head against the well. 'Bad Kagome. Bad, bad, _very _bad Kagome! You're not supposed to kiss youkai that could tear you to shreds, revive her, then do it again in the blink of an eye.' "Bad Kagome!" she muttered aloud. "Do not beat yourself up over it." She landed on the ground with a thud, eyes widening. "S-Sesshoumaru…Umm…" "It happened. It was as much my fault as it was yours." There was that 'it' again. Wait a sec… "Fault?" It was somebody's _fault_ now? Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Well. I notice that neither one of us stopped it." "Would you please stop saying 'it'?" Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I'm not insane," she assured him. "I just need to think." Sesshoumaru nodded, backing out of the room. 'Now you've done it, Sesshoumaru…She's snapped.' 


	4. Kisses and Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

LB: Your review(s) have made me so happy that I shall put up another chapter! I have warned you, my friend has read this chapter and she has deemed it almost too fluffy. Personally, I didn't think it was over-stepping any lines (though there is a kiss), but nothing _overly_ cavity-causing…:P Ah, well. Read away and review too! Chapter Five is being written! It's taking me less time to write chapters because of spring break…hooray!

Chapter Four. Kisses and Cards.

The sliver of a moon had risen, casting a shred of light through the atmosphere. Sango slumped to her knees. (A/N: Of course, she's been taking Kagome's death hard) "I can't do this, Miroku!" she choked out, sobs racking through her in spasms. Miroku sat next to her, motioning for Shippou and Kirara to stop. "Sango. You are one of the strongest people I know. You'll make it through this." Sango stared up at him. "Miroku. This is hopeless. We can't sense or see the shards; we can't get them at all if we can't do that. I can take down a demon, but what good would it be?" It killed Miroku to see her so helpless and broken-spirited. He touched a hand to her face, and slowly moved closer. He gently pressed his lips to hers, then flicked away her tears. She smiled softly and backed off. "You don't have to do that, Miroku." He nodded, quite seriously. "I know." She rested her head against his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kagome banged her head against the well. 'Bad Kagome. Bad, bad, _very _bad Kagome! You're not supposed to kiss youkai that could tear you to shreds, revive her, then do it again in the blink of an eye.' "Bad Kagome!" she muttered aloud.

"Do not beat yourself up over it." She landed on the ground with a thud, eyes widening. "S-Sesshoumaru…Umm…"

"It happened. It was as much my fault as it was yours." There was that 'it' again. Wait a sec… "Fault?" It was somebody's _fault_ now? Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Well. I notice that neither one of us stopped it."

"Would you please stop saying 'it'?" Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I'm not insane," she assured him. "I just need to think." Sesshoumaru nodded, backing out of the room. 'Now you've done it, Sesshoumaru…She's snapped.'

Kagome awoke the next morning with a mild cold. "Sesshoubaru?" she asked stuffily. "Rid?" She frantically looked around the room, and was still looking when Sesshoumaru strode in. She turned to him. "I deed a klee-dex!" He raised an eyebrow warily. "What is a klee-dex?"

"No!" Kagome moaned. "A tish-oo!"

"Tish-oo?"

"I deed sobthig to blow by dose!" Sesshoumaru backed away. "What is wrong with your voice?"

"I'b got a cold! I deed sobthig to blow by dose because id's stuffed!" Rin skipped into the room, achoo-ing as she came in. "Do you wadt a hadkerchief, Kagobe-deesad?" Kagome accepted it gratefully, noting the look of dawning comprehension on Sesshoumaru's face. She sat comfortably on the bed. Rin jumped up next to her. "Are you cobfortable id here, Kagobe-deesad?" (A/N: She is trying to say 'Kagome-neesan' :P) Kagome nodded. "Yes, Rid. Thag you."

"You dow what? Dis is acterly Lord Sesshoubaru's roob." There was a long silence, and Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru, dumbstruck. Uh-oh. Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the silence. "Rin. Please go to your room."

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Now, please." Rin meekly complied, wondering what she had done wrong. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her. Kagome stood. "You. Are id a whole lot of trouble if ou dod't have a good expladation for dis." Sesshoumaru paused. "Well…" Kagome clenched her fists. "If you have so beddy dabbed bedroobs in dis place, why ab I id yours?"

"Why does it bother you so much? If you must know, there are certain barriers on this room to keep the occupants safe. " Kagome faltered. "Oh...well, thanks. But where have you beed sleepig?"

"I haven't." Kagome nearly popped a blood vessel. "You haved't slept id albost a week?"

"I didn't wish or need to. If I had desired rest, I could have easily slept in another room."

"Well. You're going to sleep here tonight." She practically leapt to the door, stopped only by Sesshoumaru's hand gently steering her back towards him. She shrugged her shoulder from his grip. He spoke quietly. "I am not going to put you in another room. If Naraku _has_ discovered that you are alive, you are going to be as safe as possible."

"You are going to sleep in here tonight! End of subject."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru…" He met her stare coldly. "Very well. I will sleep in here. However…I can assure you that I will not allow you to move to another room." She raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Are you suggesting…?"

"Certainly not. I was merely insinuating the discomfort of this situation…which, I might add, you caused." She scowled and shoved him. He seemed taken aback, but remained unmovable. Kagome found herself strangely unable to move her hands from his chest. She had a sudden, unfathomable urge to- "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded, caught up in those, wide, innocent brown eyes. "Sesshoumaru, I…I- I think I'm going to kiss you," she murmured. Just as his eyes registered surprise, she reached up on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He slid a clawed hand through her hair, unknowingly increasing her sudden adrenalin rush. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Shivers flew down her spine. Kagome sighed. She was beginning to figure out what 'it' was.

"What are we, Kagome?"

"Huh?" She was still trying to comprehend how, when, and why the kiss had stopped. "Are we friends? Enemies? More than friends? Merely Acquaintances?" She it her lip, savouring the memory of his lips on hers. "Kagome?"

"I- I don't know, Sesshoumaru." He sensed her discomfort, and changed the subject tactfully. "Is your nose better?" She smiled faintly. "A liddle. I can talk a bit bedder dow." She blew into the handkerchief, then smiled shyly. "I think the kiss helped." She nearly burst out laughing at the oh-so-out-of-character reddish tinge colouring his cheeks. "Would you like anything?" he mumbled. She shrugged, then nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Do you have any tea? It helps when I'b sick." He nodded, and strode to a white drapery on the wall, pulling a long, tasselled cord. Somewhere downstairs a bell rang. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I did'dt dow you could do that!" He smirked slightly. "Surely you didn't think I run all the way down two flights of stairs for every little thing? I could, of course, but it grows trivial after the first few times. Believe me, I know." Kagome grinned. "Have didder with be," she invited impulsively. "What?"

"Have didder with be. You're goig to be sleeping id here adyways, so you bay as well hab didder id here."

"You mean to say that you haven't backed out of that?"

"Nope. You're stuck. Dow rig that bell ad get us sub supper." She gave a dramatic, silly gesture toward the cord and giggled. She was feeling very energetic for some reason. She sat criss-cross on the bed and sighed. "What do you do around here, other thad playing with Rid?"

"Reading?" She blinked. "Readig is good…but dot right dow. Adythig else?"

"Not really." She frowned, then reached into her backpack, which had been somehow transported next to her bed. "I think, Sesshoubaru, it is tibe to teach you how to play cards." She pulled out a deck, and smiled.

:-:-

"I need to apply this poultice to help with your wound, Inuyasha-sama." He brushed the young ningen healer away impatiently. "It'll heal by itself. Give it a day or two, tops." An injured expression crossed the girl's face. "Very well, Inuyasha-sama. Would you like a drink?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, refusing to speak. She sighed. "You are a stubborn one. Can I get you _anything_?"

"Feh."

"Fine. I shall leave you to sleep." He watched her go, with her nose stuck up in the air like she was deeply offended, through veiled eyes. Stupid wench. Aw, damn. He didn't even know her name for future reference. Wait…he wouldn't need it. He was gonna heal, then get the hell out of here.

:-:-

Sesshoumaru held up one of the paper things. "So this has two points?" Kagome shook her head. "Nope. If you match up that two with this two," she waved her own two of diamonds in the air, "you get another turn!" She figured teaching him a simple game first might set the basis for a better game. He nodded. "So you have to match them?" She grinned. "Yeah. Now give me those cards." He hesitated. "Why?"

"Because I have to re-deal them now. I saw your cards."

"What is wrong with that?" He seemed to be doing everything wrong. She smirked. "Well, you want to win, right?" He nodded. He got that part. "Well," she continued, "you can't let me see your cards. Because if you have a three, and I want the three, but I don't know you have the three, you don't want me to guess you have the three. If I get the three, and this happens more with different pairs, I win. Got it?" He handed her the cards. "This is becoming less amusing." She grinned. "Trust me, it'll get better." She dealt him five cards and studied her own. "Do you have a…ten?" He looked at his cards briefly. "No."

"So what do you say?" she coaxed. "I don't want to," he muttered. "It's the point of the game, though! You have to say it!"

"It is degrading and childish." He earned a glare from her. "Fine. Go. Fish." She smiled smugly. "That's better." She picked up a card. He glared at her, but said only, "Do you have a seven?" She frowned, and checked her cards, then tossed it over. "I have another turn now?"

"Yes." The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. He was trying not to feel too pleased with himself over something so petty and trivial. "Do you have a six?" She gaped slightly, then grumbled as she handed him the card. He happily paired the cards together and asked again. "A queen?" She grinned triumphantly. "Go fish!" He slid a card from the top of the deck and she asked him, "Do you have a nine?" He shook his head, and mumbled something. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked sweetly. "Go fish."

Rin poked her head in the room, followed by Neko. They each carried trays, and Neko curtsied out of the room after helping Rin distribute them. Rin slurped a noodle into her mouth and observed Sesshoumaru and Kagome curiously. "What are you doing? And what are those?" She gestured to the cards. Kagome smiled. "These are cards, Rin. We're playing a game with them, and I'm winning."

"No, you aren't." She stared at him. "Huh?"

"You are not winning. See? I have two more pairs than you do." She stared at her cards. "You beat me." He smiled. "Yes. I did." Rin laughed. "That looks fun! I want to try!"

The game continued late into the night, and amazingly, they didn't spill any noodles on the cards. Rin and Kagome seemed to have sufficiently recovered from their "speech impediments", though they still had stuffed noses. By ten o'clock, they had moved on to crazy eights, at which time Rin was sent to bed. Afterwards, Kagome began to teach Sesshoumaru how to play cheat, at which he exceeded.

"Two fours." He placed two cards on the deck upside-down. She checked her deck, then smiled. "Three fives."

"Cheat." Her face fell. "You're too good at this." He smirked. "I know. You had an expression on your face which implied that you were deceiving me." She gasped playfully. "You little cheater!" He shook his head. "You basically _told_ me that you'd only set down one five." She frowned. "How'd you know what I put down?"

"I have three fives in my hand, and I've already memorized all of my cards." She was speechless for a moment. "You're still a cheater," she argued stubbornly. "You with that iron mask of aloofness over there."

"I am merely able to keep a better guard of my emotion and expression." She frowned and flipped the deck over. He hadn't cheated once! She was surprised when she felt him bend over and kiss her. "Now I'm cheating." She grinned shyly. "How is that cheating?"

"Distracting you. Now, teach me another game, ningen."

"Ningen?" she mocked. "I won't teach you anything if you refer to me as 'ningen'."

"Fine. Teach me another game, please, _Kagome_?" She snickered softly. "You're cheating again." He appeared insulted. "How am I cheating this time?"

"Distracting me."

I hope you liked it! Chapter five should be up within the next couple of days! R&R!


	5. Awaiseikou

Review Replies:

**Fluffy! Fluffy! This was not a toothe-ache worth chapter, personally I like Fluffy chapters especially when it has to do with Sesshoumaru. Great chapter, love the card game and sickness part, kinda endearing. Update Soon with another great chapter like this. –Phalon22**

Ah, I am glad that someone agrees with me. No huge cavities here. I thought so too!

**Catherine-the-elf**

Yes, I discovered this a few days ago, mentally kicking myself all the while. He still has his arm though. I'm not changing it. :P

**GottaLufftheFluff- I finally found it, I'm so proud of myself! Amazing as usual Lelyn! Only one problem... You GOTTA write more! I've already read these at school, I was hoping for something new. Oh well. Write more soon. And don't forget to CALL ME!  
(DO NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY SPELLING!)  
HUGS - Guess?**

Hello Moo. You poor, pathetic little friend of mine who can't spell…Whoops! Did I say that out loud? (avoids a large blow to the head) I have taken the liberty to correct your spelling above. You should be proud of yourself, Moo. Hugs. (And I did call you but my mother is making me talk in French on the phone to practice for Quebec in may…-rolls eyes-) You'd better be grateful…I wrote this whole chapter in between your phone calls, and all of it today.

**cool, i love it, it's funny and, i don't know how to describe it, i have a big vocabulary but none of the words i know suit this fic, it's just too good, i hope you update soon. –blu-babe**

It's reviews like this that make me all warm and fuzzy inside…and encourage me to write more!

**-giggles like a school girl- aw how sweet true love... IT SO TOTALY ROX MY SOX! WHO! lol XP well laterZ i'll be waiting for your update! –Red Skyies**

Good to see you back! Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you as well to all the rest of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu. (cries and slams bedroom door) Me no own Sesshy neither!

LB: I worked very hard to give you this chapter, even if it is a bit short. I think that going on the internet so much is bad for me, cause I wanted to finish this chapter extra good…ah, well. Hopefully the next one will be better. Enjoy!

Chapter Five. Awaiseikou

"Lord Inuyasha! Up and about, I see?"

"I told you I'd heal on my own. Now I'm getting the hell out of here." The girl's face fell. "Oh…I see. I thought that maybe…Don't you at least want to know my name?"

"After you felt my ears this morning, I don't think so. I wasn't asleep, you know." Her face flushed red. "Well…well, just to spite you, I'll tell you anyway!" He covered his ears so as not to hear her, humming as Shippou often did when being insolent. She decided that she could play that way too. She was silent for a minute. As soon as he uncovered his ears, she shrieked, "MY NAME IS KISEKI!" He growled, clasping his ears. "Dammit, wench! That hurt!" She tweaked his ears. "Sorry." He grumbled. "No, you're not. You did it on purpose! And _stop_ touching my ears!"

"But they're so…fluffy."

"Don't I know it. Kami, you're worse than Kagome…"

"Who is Kagome?" He sighed. "She was a miko I met once."

"Was? Once?"

"She's dead." Kiseki fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh. Is that why you were…?" He nodded miserably. "I'll find that bitch, Kikyou…I'm not letting this slide…" Kiseki pretended to ignore him and shoved a bowl of rice at him. "Eat." He sniffed it curiously. "Not as good as ramen, but it will do." She cocked an eyebrow. "What is ramen?"

"It's from the…Kagome invented it." Not entirely true…but close enough. Kiseki shrugged. "I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"It's noodles with flavoring."

"Flavoring? Like spices?"

"And beef."

"I see… Well, eat the rice. It isn't ramen, but it is food."

"Feh. Could've fooled me." She whacked him over the head. "Thanks a lot, oh, mighty lordly-ness!"

:-:-

Kagura frowned. "Kanna. Where is Naraku?" The white-haired girl pivoted slowly. "He is gone. He shall return by morning." Kagura smiled softly. Perhaps this was her chance to find the miko. "I shall return before he does," she muttered as she left Naraku's castle.

:-:-

Sango bit her lip, willing back the tears. "Miroku." He nodded. "We need the help of a demon or a miko, Miroku. We can't do this without at least a miko." She paused, and drew her katana. (A/N: She does have one, right?) Kagura landed next to them. "Sheathe the katana, taiji-ya. I bear good news." Sango lowered the sword to her side, not sheathing it. Kagura sighed. "That will do, I suppose. And, you, houshi, take your hand from the beads." He did so hesitantly. She spoke quietly. "I have only a moment with you. The miko is alive."

"You mean Kikyou." Kagura looked at her strangely. "No…Your friend. Kagome?" Sango's eyes widened. Miroku mumbled, "This must be some sort of trickery." Kagura shook her head. "No. She is with someone who protects her."

"Who!" Sango demanded. "Tell me!" Kagura frowned. "Very well. She is with Lord Sesshoumaru. That is all that I can reveal to you. I hope that one day you may consider me worthy of a favor."

"And what is that?"

"Killing Naraku."

:-:-

Kagome blinked her eyes open. Whoa. Sesshoumaru must have been tired after staying up all night and playing cards. She didn't dare move. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She realized that she was cuddled around his boa. She blushed, but didn't let go. Instead, she shifted one arm and tentatively traced her finger over the stripes on his cheek. It was as soft and smooth as the rest of his skin, and the color was stunning. She grazed the crescent moon with her index finger. He was so…wow. Indescribably attractive.

This was amusing. He didn't think she knew that he was awake. Even so, she was being very bold, for a ningen girl, especially. She relaxed with a whisper of a sigh, fully prepared to fall asleep again against him. He frowned at the emotions coursing through him. He couldn't…feel…for a human. Something about her calmed him, attracted him, caught his attention. She was so young, innocent, delicate. She had no way of protecting herself except for her arrows of purification. But how would an arrow fare her in close range battle? It wouldn't. He had to give her another weapon and teach her to use it…whoa, Sesshoumaru…what was that about? You don't _have_ to do anything. You have no obligation to her. She has obligation to you. He pushed the sudden thoughts to the back of his mind. It was a calm season, causing a decrease of unrest in the Western lands, and Naraku had not made his appearance known. Sesshoumaru twitched at the mere thought of that hanyou bastard, Naraku. He, Sesshoumaru, would have to teach Kagome to use a close-range weapon for the battle against Naraku. Happily decided, he resolved to let her sleep next to him for a little while longer.

:-:-

"Choose any close-range weapon that interests you." Kagome browsed the large armory. She scrutinized every sword, spear, and weapon. She was nearing the end of the long array, when she spotted something. It was a slim, glittering katana. A design of an inu form was intricately engraved on the blade, yet not decreasing the sharp quality of the sword. She lifted it, along with its sheath, and felt a tingle run through her arm. "This one," she decided. Sesshoumaru studied the blade. It was an excellent choice, and suited her perfectly. Slim, delicate, and incredibly strong and durable. Perfect.

:-:-

He unsheathed Toukijin, to commence training with her. Her eyes widened, but she trusted him not to hurt her. She drew the katana, then paused. "Can I call it something?" He cocked his head slightly to the side. "What?" Of all the sentimental...

"Well, Inuyasha's sword is called tetsusaiga, and yours are Toukijin and Tenseiga. Can I call mine something?"

"If you wish it."

"Awaiseikou." He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "You have thought about this?"

"No, it just kind of came to me. Are we going to start now?" He nodded. She swung the katana a bit wildly above her head, and he shook his head. "No. You have been watching Inuyasha too much. That is not how you wield a sword of any kind, let alone a katana." She nodded and paid close attention as he showed her how to hold Awaiseikou. She was surprised when she began, for her miko aura seemed to extend to the sword, illuminating it. She crossed it with Sesshoumaru's several times, like she had seen in movies, then clanged it against his armor. He smiled faintly, and they continued. This time, every time she got near him, he sped out of the way. She groaned in frustration. "I'll never be as fast as you! It's not fair! You were letting me win at first!" Sesshoumaru did not respond, but merely dodged Awaiseikou again. She sighed, trying to keep her anger under control, then gave a blind swipe with the Awaiseikou. She gasped as she realized she'd actually pierced his armor and gone through to the skin. He gasped slightly, subdued, and slowed down. "That…was excellent. You focused your anger." His youkai blood was taking longer to heal the injury than it normally would. "And," he added, "you have somehow used your miko power to purify your sword as you do your arrows." She sheathed the katana and rushed to help him, face pale. "Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru!"

"No matter. I will be fine in a few…hours." He had been about to say minutes, but he realized that this wasn't correct. He sheathed the Toukijin, and she grabbed his hand, hardly pulling him up, as he was standing up anyways, but trying to boost him up with her shoulder. "We'll continue later," she explained, needlessly helping him up to the castle. He didn't really _need_ her help…but he decided to let her feel important, anyway.


	6. Tetsuka and the Passing of Power

**LB: **Muahaha! Another chappie! This one is longer, as I promised...three pages on word! Cheering? (cricket chirps) Oh, well. Enjoy the chappie.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!  
EvilPottedPlant: No you don't!  
LB: You mean pigs haven't started flying yet?

**Chapter Six. Tetsuka and the Passing of the Power**

"For goodness' sake, Sesshoumaru. Sit still so I can help you."

"My wound shall heal by itself."

"I'd feel better if you let me treat it, seeing as I inflicted it." He snorted. She gave a single nod, and removed his armor. (A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter. That is, if they were in the gutter, if they weren't, forget I said anything. Shutting up.) He winced slightly, which was almost undetectable on his features, as she pressed her hand to his shoulder. It drained her slightly, healing it, and she realized how deeply she had actually pierced. She wrenched her hand away as her energy began the process of purification. She gasped slightly, and sighed as her aura calmed. He frowned. Her miko powers had healed him faster than he, himself. Perhaps that she had wounded him had something to do with it. That she had insisted upon helping him was strange enough.

:-:-

Inuyasha ate the rice reluctantly. "It's not bad," he mumbled stiffly. Kiseki huffed offensively. "Maybe I'll take that as a compliment and save myself some arguing."

"Feh."

"Did you know that that is the most annoying thing you have ever said?"

"Keh."

"That comes in second."

"Kagome thought so." Kiseki scowled. "Kagome sounds like a wonderful person and all, but you said yourself, she's dead, and you chose a bitch who almost killed you. Get over it and be thankful you survived." He dropped his chopsticks in surprise. He had never met anyone –save, perhaps, Kagome- who would've said something like that. Kagome never would've said that…she would've said it, but not like that. Kiseki immediately froze. "Oh, Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Feh. You're probably right, anyway. I'm not known for making good decisions or moving on." Kiseki blinked. That was most likely the most honest thing he'd ever said about himself. "Well, wench, the food was good. But I really do have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a jewel with my name on it and I've got to get it."

"Allow me to accompany you." He stared at her. "Huh?"

"Please? Let me come with you."

"Why in all the hells would you want to do that?"

"Because…I don't know. I just do."

"Keh. Whatever." He turned around and began to leave. He noticed that she was following. Why did everyone always think that whenever he said 'keh' , 'feh', or 'whatever', that he meant yes? Stupid wench.

:-:-:-

"Come, miko. I am healed. We will practice once more." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, you are so single-minded…" He glared at her sharply, and she scowled. "Fine." She was now determined to beat him again, just for that.

She swung Awaiseikou, and he dodged it easily. She sighed. Had the last time been a mere fluke? She studied his movement carefully, giving half-hearted swings of her katana as she did so, while she concocted a strategy. She bit her lip. What she was going to do had a ninety percent chance of failing miserably. Oh, well. She concentrated, funneling her miko energy into the sword, and aimed it to where he was standing. She knew that he would move about three feet to the left, judging by his past movements, and she switched directions at the last minute, letting it fly straight out from her hand, still glowing with miko energy, and clash against his armor. It had been supposed to pierce it…she'd failed. She had to retrieve her sword. She dashed forward and grasped the handle, only to find herself pinned against a tree. She frowned. "You win." He nodded. "If you had been fighting against me, or anyone, in a serious battle, you would be dead by now. Interesting strategy, but it was not very effective, obviously. You are, unfortunately, better at cards, and I can beat you at that, too." She fumed. "I'll get you next time. Speaking of which…"

He nodded, backed off, and allowed her to try again. He drew Toukijin, and she Awaiseikou. She immediately slashed her blade against his, causing the two swords' forces to collide. Sparks of energy sprayed around them as she dragged her blade against Toukijin. She frowned. There had to be something else she could do with Awaiseikou if it was so accepting of her aura and energy. A tiny voice in her head whispered to her; a voice she had never heard before and could not connect with anyone she had ever met, telling her what to do. She smiled in determination. It was worth a try. She focused all of her miko energy into the katana, and muttered the words that she'd heard in her mind. Sparks of fiery, glowing light surrounded Sesshoumaru in a sort of electrified barrier, making it impossible for him to move. Her eyes widened in surprise as his armor seemed to disintegrate in the power of the barrier, and she sliced the golden wall with Awaiseikou and caught him in the shoulder with her blade. She barely realized that she had won. Her hands shook, and she collapsed to the ground from her over-exertion in using her powers. Sesshoumaru was at her side, trying to heal his own pain. She gasped. "Here." Without letting him say a word, she laid her hand on his injury, and it was healed. "You stupid wench," he muttered. "Haven't you used enough of your energy?" She smiled half-heartedly. "That was…amazing. I don't think I'll be doing that again right away, though. That takes a lot of energy." She was too tired to protest as Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her (A/N: bridal style all the way…Yay!) to the castle.

He laid her on the bed, and she almost immediately fell asleep. He was worried. She looked so exhausted.

:-

Kagome was immersed in blackness. Suddenly, a form with a golden aura emerged from the shadows. She squinted to see it, them, or whatever it was. As it cam closer, she discovered that it was a lady. The woman smiled warmly, as though she had known Kagome forever. "Who are you?" Kagome demanded shakily. "I am Tetsuka, a miko who lived many, many years before you. I have deemed you worthy of inheriting my power, powers which no miko has possessed since myself." Kagome stared up at her. "Why am I worthy?" Tetsuka laughed softly. "You are worthy because you are pure. You are innocent, and you do not hesitate to help others, no matter what race, no matter what they are. You are understanding. Also, you have felt pain, and you are able to relate to those who also, have felt such pain. You underestimate yourself, and thus, are underestimated. No longer." Kagome frowned in confusion. "Was there no other like that?"

"There were one or two, but they had not the strength to endure. You have this."

"But, I…"

"Hush." She brought forth a bracelet of the purest silver, purer than any ever found by anyone, and slipped it over Kagome's wrist. The bracelet glowed for a moment, then slowly absorbed itself into Kagome's skin. Kagome winced slightly, and Tetsuka smiled. "You do not know how to use your power, but I will teach you. As you learn, your body will become used to the pressure. You will be able to speak with me in your sleep, if you wish it, or if I speak to you in your waking hours. Awaken, now. Lord Sesshoumaru is growing concerned, and you have sufficiently rested."

:-

Kagome sat up quickly, breathing heavily. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded, trying to veil the relief in his eyes. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." He looked surprised as she kissed him softly, and he found it difficult to resist her. She was intoxicating, forcing feelings on him that he didn't want to understand, feelings that he wasn't sure he wanted at all. She sat back on the bed and smiled. "Do you want to go back to practicing now?"

"No. You need rest."

"I feel rested!"

"Nevertheless, we will wait. Perhaps two days from now." She groaned in frustration. How was she supposed to use her 'new power' if she couldn't practice?

:-

"Would Kagome-neesan like to play with Rin in her room?"

"Your room or mine?" Kagome giggled. Rin grinned. "Kagome's room, silly neesan! Sesshoumaru-sama says that Kagome-neesan needs her rest. Can you play 'fish' with Rin?" Kagome smiled, and brought out her cards. "Sure, Rin. I think we can play Fish.

:-

"Does Kagome have a four?"

"You mean, 'do you have a four'?"

"Yes….that is why Rin asked Kagome." Kagome frowned. "What I mean is, you shouldn't say, 'does Kagome have a four'. You say, 'do you have a four?'."

"Oh. Do you have a four?"

"Yes, Rin. I have a four." Rin happily matched up the pair. "Does Kagome- Rin means…do you have a six?" Kagome sighed, smiling. "Yes, Rin. I have a six." Rin grinned happily. "Go Fish!"

"Huh? You don't say that until I get something wrong."

"Rin knows that! Rin likes saying it. Go Fish, go fish, go fish, fish!"

:-

LB: No cliffy. Phalon22 asked me to write a kiss, so I included a small one. There will be more later, oh, impatient ones. (lols) No killing me! Next chapter shall be _very_ interesting, and hopefully longer.

**Sesnaru: **Thank you for reviewing! Inu will get his pairing…if you have not guessed it already…muahaha! And no it isn't Kikyou. Kikyou can go to hell. (The seventh hell, mind you!) If you didn't get that, don't ask.

**WhiteWillowBoulevard: **Yay! I love your story too!

**Julie: **Hey Julie! Thanks for reading, and I hope you keep doing so! Take my advice and try watching Inuyasha. They've restarted the series on TV, so it is fairly near the beginning. I think that they just met Shippou a couple of nights ago.

**Phalon: **I'm pretty sure I already replied to this, but I'm too lazy to look, so whatever. Do not worry…there will be kisses after (and maybe in) the seventh chappie.

**Red Skyies: **Somebody's hyper…:P (cries) Don't I get enough by Evilpottedplant?

**Kitsune'sangelofflames: **Why, yes I did:P


	7. Bitter Betrayals and Choco Chip Cookies

LB: Good chappie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own, me no own, me no own…

**Chapter Seven. Bitter Betrayals and Chocolate Chip Cookies**

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" Kagome took a deep breath. "I know that I'm supposed to rest, but I really should get my things…"

"Where are they?"

"Well…they're at my home, but…"

"And where is that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…Could you take me to the bone-eater's well in Inuyasha's forest?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Very well…We will go immediately." _The quicker we go, the quicker we come back, after all._ Kagome nodded. "Okay." She followed him curiously out of the castle, then gasped in shock as she found herself in the air…on a cloud!

:-:-:-

"Is it much farther, Inuyasha? Where are we going?"

"The bone-eater's well. I'll catch a good scent there, because they'll have been there."

"They?"

"The monk, the slayer, and the runt."

"Oh…I believe you mentioned them before."

"Uh-huh."

:-:-:-

Kagome leaned against the well breathlessly. "Wow… That was so cool." She sat down. "I just need to catch my breath." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her jaw dropped. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could hardly believe his eyes. "Kagome…?" Kagome ran toward him automatically, but stopped a foot away. "You're…alive." Inuyasha nodded, a disbelieving smile on his face. She met his eyes angrily. "You chose _her._" She noticed Kiseki behind him. "You chose _Kikyou._" Inuyasha's face fell, expression darkened with guilt. "Kagome…I didn't…I didn't know…"

"You didn't _need_ to know!" Her voice was choked with anguish as tears gathered in her eyes. "You should have trusted me." Inuyasha stepped forward, but Kagome turned away. "I can't be a replacement, anymore, Inuyasha. I'm not going to be the back-up. You wanted a cold, lifeless clay pot? You got her, but I'm not her. So get the hell away from me."

"Kagome…"

"I believe she told you to leave." Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, as he appeared at Kagome's side. (A/N: Cheers!) "Stay out of this," Inuyasha snarled. Kagome closed her eyes, stepping closer to Sesshoumaru for support. Inuyasha gaped, then cursed under his breath. "So that's how it is, is it? The worthless hanyou dies, so go cozy up to his brother?" (A/N: -cringes-) Kagome winced, tears flooding her cheeks. "I don't think I am the one guilty of betrayal, Inuyasha."

"Feh. Of course not. You're not guilty. You're just that cur's bitch." Sesshoumaru was about to slice Inuyasha in half with Toukijin for daring to make such an insult, when Kagome stepped forward shakily.

**SLAP.**

The cold, stinging sound echoed painfully in the air. Inuyasha stood with a paralyzing stillness. Sesshoumaru's hand stiffly tightened around Toukijin. Kagome's hand was outstretched, frozen in midair. "K-Kagome…"

"Sit." Her words could have evenly and neatly sliced a metal pole down the middle. (A/N: Do you know how hard that is? Sorry, ruining the moment. Shutting up.) Inuyasha didn't bother to get up. He just stared at the ground, panting slightly as Kiseki rushed to him. The girl pulled him to his feet, and turned to Kagome. "You bitch!" She was still in shock. (A/N: And a bit misinformed, in some aspects.) "How could you do that to him? Just because he chose someone else over you? Maybe you shouldn't assume that he even liked you at all!" Kagome scowled. (A/N: Uncharacteristic, I know, I know.) "Is that what he told you? Well, he lied. I suppose he told you some of it. The girl he picked over me? She was my incarnation. Then, she killed both of us. Not to mention the fact that she's not even truly alive. She steals girls' souls to stay in her state of undead-ness."

"Incarnation? You mean you are…and he…" Kagome nodded testily, waiting for the realization to set in. Kiseki turned to Inuyasha, who hung his head. "Is that true?" Heartbreak shattered her control, nearly screaming at his silence. "So it is. Am I a replacement for her?" She jutted a finger toward Kagome. "Will someone else be a replacement for me? So it's a good thing we didn't get very close. I thought we were friends, at least, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't even met you and I'm criticizing you. I'm sure that Inuyasha will grow up when the undead bitch goes to hell, where she belongs. I'll let you two continue your little pow-wow in peace."

Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome. "I wish to accompany you."

"Huh?"

"Where is your village?"

"Umm…down there." He raised his eyebrows at her gesture. "Your village is…in a well?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes, concentrating. 'Tetsuka? How do I get him through the well?' _Leave it to me, Kagome. _Kagome opened her eyes. "Okay…let's try this then. Sesshoumaru?" He nodded patiently. "Umm…try not to…well…attack anything _or_ anyone, okay? Nothing's going to hurt you." Sesshoumaru regarded her quizzically, but nodded in agreement. _Hold his hand. _She shrugged in confusion, but listened to Tetsuka and grasped his hand, causing three pairs of unsuspecting eyebrows to shoot up. Kagome led him into the well. "Ready?" (A/N: She really didn't have to hold his hand for it to work…that was simply a perk that made myself and Tetsuka laugh.) "It'll smell bad compared to the feudal era."

"What do you mean, 'compared to the feudal era'?" Kagome froze. "Whoops. Umm…I forgot to tell you…we're going five hundred years into the future, kay? Come on!" She jumped, and he followed. (A/N: Still holding hands, mind you!)

Kagome opened the door to the well house. Nothing could have prepared him for this. His sense of smell was assaulted by toxic fumes furling through the air, choking out the oxygen. He paled slightly. "Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru…is fine." She tried not to giggle, because she knew that this wasn't good. She knew now that he wasn't okay. He only spoke like that when trying to maintain his dignity, or composure, or in this case, his consciousness. "Come on. It won't be as bad inside my house." She opened the front door, and, with a shocked look on her face, shoved Sesshoumaru into a closet. (A/N: A closet which I conveniently placed there.) "Hojo! Umm…what are you doing here?" She could hear Sesshoumaru trying to get out of the closet. "Are your mumps better?" She grinned falsely. "Uh…yeah! But, I'm still contagious. You'd better go. Bye!" She ushered him out the door. "I left some books with your…" She slammed the door in his face, returning to 'this very displeased, somewhat confused Sesshoumaru', who had let himself out of the strange box cut into the wall. "I am _so _sorry," she exclaimed. "It won't happen a…"

"AAH! A DEMON!" Her grandfather ran into the room, fists full of ofudas. (A/N: That is what they're called, right?) She fell to the floor (anime style!) "Gramps! Put those away! _Sesshoumaru_ is my friend!" Her grandfather hesitantly stuffed the ofudas into his pocket, keeping a sharp eye on the youkai. Mrs. Higurashi stepped in. She stared up at Sesshoumaru, who was easily a good foot or two taller. She turned to Kagome. "Is this another of your friends from the feudal era, Kagome?" Kagome nodded as Souta walked in. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is my mother." Souta wrinkled his nose. "_Lord_ Sesshoumaru? What happened to Inuyasha? Lords are cool and all, don't get me wrong, but Inuyasha…"

"Tune him out," Kagome muttered. "He practically worships Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru twitched, remembering Kagome's words. _"Try not to…well…attack anything _or_ anyone…"_ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Sesshoumaru covered his ears instinctively. There were so many distractions and _things_ in this place. He hadn't realized how tempted he'd be to rip something apart without hesitation. Mrs. Higurashi rushed off to turn off the buzzer on the oven, and took out the cookies. 'Well, that doesn't smell so bad, at least,' he thought. He turned to Kagome. "What was that?" Kagome shrugged. "The oven. It cooks food, and when that bell sounds, it means that the food is ready. Mmm…chocolate chip!" He cocked his head in confusion to stare at her, and realized that he was the only one in the room. He strode indignantly into the next room. No, she wasn't in here…only an array of strange devices and furniture. The next room was filled with even more strange _things_, and four ningens stuffing their faces with odd looking pastries. "Would you like a cookie, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Higurashi asked politely. He sniffed them once more, and picked one up. It was warm, and that brown stuff was oozing onto his fingers. He took a small bite, and chewed slowly. "This is…exceptional…" he commented casually, trying to refrain from begging for another one as he finished off the first. 'This Sesshoumaru does not beg,' he reminded himself. "Would you like another?" Mrs. Higurashi offered. He smiled slightly, grateful at not having been forced to _ask_, then realized he was smiling and popped another cookie into his mouth.

:-:-

Miroku stared into the distance. From almost nowhere, two figures came into view. "Inuyasha? Kagome?" It couldn't be! He squinted. There was Inuyasha, but that wasn't Kagome…Inuyasha looked as though he'd been to hell and back. (A/N: Just so that you know, Sango and Shippou are sleeping) Inuyasha slumped against the tree, not offering any explanation. "Go to sleep, Miroku. We'll talk later." Kiseki nervously sat down a few feet away, still upset. She'd almost fallen for him. Miroku bit his lip. He could tell she was mad…but…He scooted over to where she was laying down, and whispered, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" She stared at him blankly in shock. "No!" He shrugged and returned to his spot.

Inuyasha knew that it was his fault. His own words echoed in his mind…_"…cur's bitch…cozying up to my brother…"_ Then her voice, clear and agonized, cut through his own. _"you didn't need to know…You should've trusted me….you chose_ her…_you wanted a lifeless clay pot? You got her, but I'm not her." _ He regretted every word.

LB: You like? Next one may be longer…this one was fairly long, though. Took me a while to type. The ideas were coming faster than my fingers could fly…:P The fight was hard...easy to write, but hard at the same time. It hurt inside.

**Red Skyies: **I _do_ feel loved!

**Phalon22: ** The kiss is next chapter! Muahahaha! I'll finish writing the chapter before posting it though, is that okay? Lols. :P

**Thank the rest of you as well! (Hands out cookies)**


	8. Reflection of Tears

LB: Yay! A new chapter. Glad you all liked the last one.

**Reviews:**

**Phalon22: **Who doesn't like chocolate? And I'd say poor Fluffy's nose, too…I'm sorry! But I make up for it in this chappie, huh?

**Red Skyies: **I appreciate your enthusiasm and support  All the best.

**Thank you also to: blu-babe, TwistedBlackAndRedRose, Emily Snider, kitsune'sangelofflames, and all of my other faithful readers! Have fun reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Eight. Reflection of Tears

Kagome swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready!" She held onto his hand (A/N: Thinking that she had to, to get through the well and all that jazz…muahahaha!) 'Okay Tetsuka…do your stuff…' She could hear the miko in her mind laughing softly (A/N: I'm laughing too). _'Okay, Kagome. Go on.'_ They jumped into the well, Sesshoumaru grateful that he'd be able to breathe properly again.

:-

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Sango repeatedly smashed the hiraikotsu over Inuyasha's head, and the other three refused to stop her. Miroku and Shippou were helping, and Kiseki refused to go near him. Inuyasha had explained what had happened. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had just sat there for about a half-an-hour, pissed at him, yet more shocked that he and Kagome were not dead. Then, Inuyasha had let slip exactly what he had said and done, hence the head-beating he'd received.

:-

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru 'discreetly' batted at his nose, trying to rid himself of the thick, polluted fumes that had intoxicated his sense of smell. She impulsively (and slightly sympathetically) kissed him on the nose. (A/N: AAAW! Come on, say it with me! Aaaawww…Sorry, shutting up.) Sesshoumaru was debating whether to be pissed, amused, ambivalent, or happy when Kagome pressed her lips to his.  
She arched toward him slightly as he deepened the kiss. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until he let out a sigh. Her fingers were sliding along his stripes, barely touching his skin, yet sending electric jolts through his veins. She smiled, somewhat starry-eyed, as they parted. "Shall we fly away on your cloud, now?" He was trying his best to appear offended. (A/N: It wasn't working very well.) "Yes. I believe we shall."

:-

Can we train today? He nodded. "I think that you have sufficiently recovered from your over-exertion. Retrieve your katana." She smiled. "I've already got it with me."

:-

Kagome listened closely to Tetsuka (in her mind of course) for instructions. She nodded, seemingly to herself, and concentrated on her strategy. This was something that she had never heard of a miko using. She extended Awaiseikou, channeling her power into it, and smiled proudly as wisps of rose-colored stars streamed from the end of the katana, combining to create the form of a rope. The taut bonds curled around Sesshoumaru, locking his limbs to his body. The expression of shock on his face nearly made her laugh aloud. The great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was finally showing some sort of emotion without trying to conceal it. (A/N: About time, too. I'm thinking he was too shocked to stop himself.) He futilely tried to escape, and she snorted in soft laughter. "You find this amusing, wench?" he growled. "Actually, yup." She grinned. "Now…who wins?" she demanded in a sing-song voice. "Surely you jest."  
"Nuh-uh. Who. Wins." He muttered something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that, Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you mind repeating it for me?"  
"You do…"  
"Much better!" The bonds disintegrated, and he immediately lunged, catching her by surprise. "You did not allow me to finish. You do…not." She scowled. "Not fair! You cheated!" He shrugged. "Would you expect a fair fight from any other demon that might attack you? Do you expect Naraku to fight fairly?"

"No," she admitted. "I am preparing you to fight a cheater, and a foul one." He released her. "The last time I checked, you were not so in control over your miko power. What happened to change this?"  
"Nothing."  
"You deceive me. I can smell it." She winced. "It's kind of…private."  
"You are in no position to omit anything."  
"You'd think I was crazy."  
"I shall be the judge of that."  
"Fine. I just discovered a little voice inside my head, which is actually an ancient miko named Tetsuka, and she has decided that since I am pure, she's going to grant me her power, and teach me how to use it."

"…"

"I told you."  
"You assume that because I do not speak, that I doubt you."  
"Yeah, seems that way."

"I assure you, it is the opposite." She sighed. "I really don't understand much more than what I told you." He nodded in acceptance. "I see. Then…you have been conversing with this _Tetsuka_ in your mind?"  
"I know it sounds crazy."

"Do you think me ignorant? I know that you no longer deceive me with omission. I smell such things, and sense them, remember? That is not to mention that you are a terrible liar."  
"Oh…yeah. Right."

"Why did you not go with him?" She glanced at him in surprise. "Huh?"  
"Inuyasha. Why did you not go with him?" She almost laughed, but tears were strangling her. "He chose _her,_ Sesshoumaru. He trusted her over me."  
"But is it only that? I wonder if that was merely the last infraction that you could withstand before breaking."  
"…"  
"Kagome."  
"…"  
"Answer me."  
"It killed me inside, always catching him with that _bitch._" Her tone was cold, and she tried to keep it lifeless, so as not to become incoherent with sobs. "It ripped me apart, that he always, always compared him to his precious Kikyou. I don't think he even realized that I was not merely a replica of her until we were both on the brink of death at her hands." Tears now streamed freely down her cheeks. He reached down and swept a droplet from her skin. "I have always said that my brother was a fool." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a bitter gasp. "He is an idiot…but I suppose, in his way, he loved me, even a little bit. That was what kept me with him. I had to hold on to that last glimmer of hope. I didn't know where I belonged anymore. I still don't. My era is where I was born, it is where everyone says that I should be, and I miss Gramps, Souta, Mom, and Buyo. But, I can't just leave this era. I can't leave Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara. I couldn't leave Inuyasha. I can't leave Rin…I can't leave…" '_You.'_  
"And what are you holding onto now? Is there truly hope for you and Inuyasha?"  
"There is someone else keeping me back now."

LB: Fluffy? Good? No cliffy. R&R so that I feel special and write faster! Bribery _does_ work! That last part made me cry inside, writing it. I think I've had too much caffeine, though...


	9. Meeting Kouga

**Red Skyies: **Hugs! However, pop will do over alcohol, kay:P I don't want to be drunk when typing next chappie, hmm? Lols

**TheLightintheDarkness: **(blushes) Oh, you're inflating my ego. However, the chapters come faster when you do so, so by all means, continue!

**TwistedBlackandRedRose: **I wonder…muahahaha!

**Emily Snider: **I feel so loved! Caps are good…

**Kitsune'sangelofflames: **I agree. Kawaii!

**Kumori Teishu: **You can't sue me! I'm poor! Did you miss the shoebox comment? Oh…you're j/k…heheh…I'll just crawl into my corner now. I'm starting to think cavities are a good thing…ugh, what that'll do to _my_ dentist bill…

**Sakrua: **(grins) Thank you for tuning in! Much appreciated!

**Phalon22:** That's quite the compliment! Keeping you alert…very, very good.

**PriestessTaisho: **I agree….Kikyou must die. And so she shall…oops! I've said too much…ah, well. You'd have all figured it out eventually anyway, being _so_ clever and all…(sry…couldn't resist, if you got that.) And remember, it's _our_ little secret! An invisible cookie to anyone who can figure that out.

**Katy: **I'm sorry…I don't know how I stop either. However, I share my computer, so I am often kicked off…there is much writing by hand, then it gets put on the computer, edited, reviews are replied to, and I post. Then I discover that I've missed a review or something. (sigh) Oh, well. I enjoy it all!

**LB:** New chappie! Your reviews have made me much, much happy! I think I'll be in a good mood for the rest of the week. Much appreciated! Your constant support is very reassuring. We've past the thirty mark!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. (sigh) I shall sit here and twiddle my thumbs, waiting for **Kumori Teishu** to sue me…

**Plant:** She isn't going to sue you. I think we've already cleared that up.

**LB:** Well Sorry! Go eat your ramen.

**Plant:** I am eating ramen.

**LB:** Well, don't talk with your mouth full! Umm…no hitting me with your mouth full either…Plant…NO! Not the poetry book!

**Chapter 9. Meeting Kouga**

Kiseki strode hesitantly to Inuyasha. "You lied to me." He shrugged. "I didn't completely lie."  
"You still lied. You think that didn't hurt?"  
"I didn't think you'd be sticking around."  
"Well, I am!"  
"Why not go back to your village?"  
"And face humiliation for returning in shame, admitting that I was wrong? I don't think so! You _are_ an idiot. You deserve to have Kikyou, Kagome, and I mad at you!" (A/N: What is it with Inuyasha and the letter 'K'? **K**i**k**you, **K**agome, **K**ise**k**i…wait a minute! **My** name starts with K! –No, seriously, it does…- How coincidental. I shall remind Inuyasha of this when I finally meet him.) Inuyasha looked away. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not…really mad. I'm just really disappointed."  
"And why is that? You hardly know me. You just decided to tag along! Kami, you're almost like…" 'Kagome'. She winced, as though he'd slapped her. "I'm sorry for being such a bother. Excuse me." She stormed off angrily. Inuyasha scowled and splintered the floor with his hand. Kaede entered then. "Inuyasha, I would appreciate it if ye would not puncture my floor every time ye come here."  
"Feh. Blame the wench."  
"That girl, Kiseki is to be joining you?" He shrugged. "If she wants." She discreetly touched a finger to the prayer beads, changing the spell slightly. Kagome wouldn't need them anymore.

:-

"Kagome-neesan! Rin hasn't played with you for a whole week!" Kagome embraced the little girl warmly. "I'm sorry, Rin. How about we play a game?" Rin's face brightened. "Can we play 'Go Fish'?" Kagome thought for a moment. "Would you rather play hide and seek?" Rin frowned. "What is 'hide and seek'?" Kagome walked with her, explaining the rules, Rin grinning the whole time.

Sesshoumaru strode down the hallway, where he found Kagome. 'Ooh, started to think of her on a first-name basis, have you?' that evil voice in his head taunted. He ignored it. Kagome was calling Rin's name. "Rin! Rin-chan!" He frowned. "Where is Rin?" Kagome grinned. "We're playing a game. I'm trying to find her."  
"She's under her bed. Shouldn't you be able to sense that?" She sighed in exasperation. "That ruins the game, Sesshoumaru. The point is to find her without sensing or smelling her. You have to use your head to think of where she is."  
"That seems ludicrous." She grinned. "Maybe, but it's fun." She turned toward Rin's room. "Rin! You have to hide again!" Rin popped her head out of the door. "Why, Kagome-neesan?" Kagome glanced with a mock scold at Sesshoumaru. "_Somebody_ told me where you were." Rin sighed. "Can Jaken-sama play?" Kagome nodded. "If he wants." Rin smiled mischievously. "Oh, I think he will."

Two minutes later, a miserable Jaken was trying to find the miko and ward. He had been most unjustly threatened with wreaths of flowers and garlands into playing the game. Not to mention that Rin had 'accidentally' tripped over him. He was tense, knowing that any minute now, Rin was going to jump out from behind something to terrorize him further.

Sesshoumaru watched, amused, from the shadows as Rin and Kagome tortured Jaken. Usually, his own non-futile attempts at causing the annoying creature pain were discreet enough, so as not to display any emotion beyond the icy exterior. Kagome and Rin, however, were female, and pure. They saw no point in hiding behind a mask of coldness when much Jaken-bashing was at stake.

:-

Inuyasha was sulking in the corner. Sango was disapprovingly watching Miroku. Miroku was sneaking sly glances at Sango, while pestering her occasionally with lecherous hints. Shippou was sighing and playing with his top, which, at his will, "grew" larger, and reduced in size as it spun around constantly. It was making Kirara dizzy, and the firecat batted at the spinning top. The tiny toy spiraled across the room, and Shippou crossly went to retrieve it, much to Kirara's distaste. (A/N: Is Kirara a boy or girl? I couldn't find that _anywhere._ R&R SVP) Kaede looked up suddenly. "Where is Kiseki?" Inuyasha snapped to attention. "Yeah…I haven't seen her since she stormed off." There was a shrill scream from the woods. He sighed. "Speaking of the wench." He raced off, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, who were riding on Kirara. They were all worried about Kiseki, of course, but this also gave them something to do, for which they were relieved.

:-

Kiseki stumbled backwards, falling into the river. She sputtered, spitting out water. "Hey, you. Where's Kagome and the mutt?" She stared up at the wolf demon who'd startled her. "I d-don't know," she chattered. The river was cold! He extended a hand, and she hesitantly took it, as he helped her out of the river. "Sorry 'bout that. Thought you might've known. Guess I scared you."

"Who are you?" The wolf demon cleared his throat, as though expecting her to be impressed. "I am Kouga. I'm Kagome's mate." Kiseki raised an eyebrow. "I thought that she and Inuyasha…"

"Nah…I don't think she was ever serious about him. She's just with him to find the shikon shards." A grin played on her lips. She assumed that this Kouga simply didn't know how to take a hint. Inuyasha leapt in between them, tetsusaiga drawn. "Get lost, flea-bag!" Kouga rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease, mutt. I'm just looking for my mate."  
"Then go back to your precious wolf tribe. I'm sure that _your_ bitch is waiting patiently for you to come back."  
"Kagome isn't there. She can't find her way there on her own."  
"I wasn't talking about Kagome. Now get the hell out of my face."  
"I don't think that Kagome's your concern anymore. Seems you've found a new bitch." Kiseki shoved Inuyasha out of her way. "Now you just wait a minute! I'm nobody's bitch. As for Kagome, she isn't anybody's bitch either, except maybe Sesshoumaru's" Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. "You let your brother get her?" His grin faded. "Aw, shit. Now I've got to go and get her back." Kiseki scoffed. "I wouldn't advise it. He'd rip you to shreds." Kouga laughed. "I'm not as weak as Inutrasha, here. I know how to protect myself." He left Inuyasha fuming there.


	10. Miasma

**Review Replies:**

**SesshyBabie: **Thank you! I do have a few other fics. This is a short chappie, but I am going to make up for it.

**Sesshy-chansbestpal: **Yes I am going to write more, Queen of the World…In fact, I have now finished the story plan…I am ashamed that I didn't before…but I know exactly what's going to happen now, how it's going to happen, and approximately how long the chapters are going to be. You're all in for a couple of long ones soon.

**Phalon22: **Thank you! That's what I kind of suspected, but I didn't want to be wrong…'m weird that way. Don't ask.

**Sakrua: **I'm glad you have such confidence in me and I'll try to live up to it!

**TwistedBlackandRedRose: **I'm sorry! (cries) I'll try and make it up to you all!

**LB: **Yes, It's a short chappie, but I promise they're be a few long ones coming up. I have a particularly good idea for the battle. I'm going to…You didn't think I was really going to tell you, did you? That would ruin the surprise! Think of it this way. Because this chapter was so short, you'll A) appreciate and anticipate the next chapter more B) have the next chapter quicker. Oh, and one more thing… I'M SO EXCITED! SO MANY REVIEWS LADIDADIDA! WE'VE HIT THE FORTY MARK! Muahahaha. I had no idea that this story would be so successful…looking forward to the sequel? (After I've finished this one, of course) Oops, I've said too much…And nobody caught on to the lion king thing in my disclaimer reply last chappie…no cookies! But you all get cookies anyways cause you know I luvs y'all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, so stop sending me those threats, lawyers! (mutters) Suckers…

**Chapter Ten. Miasma**

Kagome kissed Rin gently on the forehead. "Goodnight, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Rin nodded sleepily. "Okay, Kagome neesan." The little girl immediately drifted into sleep.

Kagome strode outside silently, grateful for the fresh breeze enveloping her. The night was calm, and a whisper of a moon graced the sky. Had it truly been a month since…then? She sighed softly, then stiffened as she sensed something. An aura was approaching. What the…? She gasped as she was suddenly engulfed in a swirling cloud of miasma, and sank to the ground.

Sesshoumaru sniffed. Something wasn't right. _It couldn't be…_His senses confirmed it. Naraku. He darted outside, but he was too late. He mentally kicked himself. How could he have missed that scent. He'd only been four floors up. Oh, no…where was Kagome?  
Sesshoumaru sniffed once more. The miasma nearly covered it, but her scent was there. Kagome had been captured by Naraku. Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed red. Naraku would pay.

:-

"Kiseki." The girl turned to Inuyasha cautiously. "What?"  
"I'm sorry. I lied to you, and I can understand that it hurt you. I'm just really confused."  
"That's no excuse, but I accept you're apology. I'm sorry too. I should've let you explain."  
"Nah, I deserved it." He paused. "You gonna make dinner or not?" She grinned, and swatted at him. "You are arrogant."  
"I'm trying."  
"To be arrogant or to be nice?"  
"Feh. That's nice." "Oh, come sit down." THUD. Kiseki's jaw dropped. Inuyasha was also quite surprised as he landed face first in the dirt. Sango stepped out from the trees. "How did you do that?" Miroku nodded. "How did you? I thought that the prayer beads only worked for Kagome…" Shippou nodded. "That's right. You'll have to ask Kaede when we go back, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood up. "I apologize, and this is the thanks I get. The hag has a lot of explaining to do." He sniffed the air, and swiftly drew the tetsusaiga. "Kagura." The wind witch landed gracefully. "Yes. Do not be so quick to draw your sword. I am here only to tell you something. I have to be quick. Naraku has captured your miko friend. She won't last much longer if she stays there. Naraku is not in the mood for games. He wants only to lure you and your brother there. Then he will kill her." Inuyasha sheathed the tetsusaiga as Kagura flew away on her feather. "Some warning. Now I won't be able to ask Kaede about the beads. Oh, well. We're skipping dinner. Let's go and kick Naraku's ass across Japan." Sango pulled Kiseki, Miroku, and Shippou onto Kirara. "Come on, Kirara!" The firecat took off after Inuyasha's already retreating form. Sango pulled out her katana and handed it to Kiseki. "Can you use it?" Kiseki nodded. "Yes." Sango nodded in affirmation. "I have a feeling that the fight is near." Miroku remembered at the last minute. "Sango! Doesn't that wolf demon, Kouga, have three shards?" (A/N: I think it's three. If not, please correct me.) Sango nodded. She didn't waste any time. "KOUGA!"

:-

Kouga heard the taiji. What the hell would she be calling him for? Oh, well. She was Kagome's friend. He sniffed the air, and shot off after her swiftly moving scent.

:-

Sesshoumaru stood outside the barrier. It would not break. He smelled his hanyou brother drawing closer. Inuyasha would break through the barrier, and Sesshoumaru would rescue Kagome. That evil voice was back, saying, 'Sesshoumaru to the rescue! Hehehe. Never would have thought that the great taiyoukai would come to the aid of a mortal, hmm?'

:-

LB: I know, short chappie. But I promise I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. This was more of a bridge chapter. Don't murder me. It's illegal, you know. Just out of curiosity, any fellow Canadians reviewing this? Sorry, random thought. Coming soon to 'To Choose the Youkai': **Chapter Eleven. Dream World. **Now I must go and write Dream World extra long to make up for this pathetic thing. Hopefully I'll have chap11 up tomorrow!


	11. Dream World

**Review Replies:**

**Kerisha: **I sent you an email! I hope to check out your story, kay?

**TwistedBlackandRedRose: **Thank you! I'm glad I haven't seen any tomatoes thrown at me so far, so it's all good!

**Red Skyies: **Thanks! That is good to know. I haven't seen that episode yet, but I'm working on not missing the show at all…while writing fanfiction, bien sur!

**Also, if anyone reviewed and I haven't gotten it yet, I will reply next chappie!**

**LB: **SO HAPPY AND WIRED! Almost at 50 REVIEWS! Yayness! Hope you like the chappie!

**Disclaimers: **The lawyers are after me, so I have to write this. I don't own Inuyasha. (glances around) They're all out to get me, just because I'm paranoid, but don't worry! We all know that my day is coming…

**Chapter Eleven. Dream World.**

'_Kagome.'_ Kagome looked up, discovering herself in her mind once again, where she could see Tetsuka. 'What happened? I remember the miasma…then it all went black…Did Sesshoumaru save me?'  
'_Naraku has kidnapped you. He placed some sort of scent barrier over you and the miasma so that Sesshoumaru could not smell it until it was too late and Naraku was long gone. I think he set out for you straight away. I still had a connection at that time.'_  
'Connection?'  
'_Did you think that I was trapped only in your mind? I simply prefer it here. But I can connect with others.'_ Kagome groaned in frustration. 'What does Naraku want with me?'  
'_I'm not sure. He has not yet made his appearance known.'_  
'Kami, I hate that bastard.'  
'_Such a thought is impure of you. Not like you at all, though I can see that it is true.'_  
'I'm sorry. But I don't find myself capable of loving or even tolerating someone that causes such destruction.'  
'_Do not think of hate right now. It weakens you. You need all of your strength. Think of something or someone who is constantly in your thoughts.'_

'This is your way of leading up to a conversation about Sesshoumaru, isn't it? Such awful timing you have.'  
'_You said it, not me. So, how are things going with him?'_  
'I have a feeling you know perfectly well.''_Humor me. You know you want to talk about it.'_

'I- I think I…'  
'_You think you're in love with him?'_  
'I guess.'  
'_Now we're getting somewhere! Kami, it was taking you ages to figure it out.'_  
'You knew?'  
'_What do you think I do all day? Sit and twiddle my proverbial thumbs? I'm in your mind.'_  
'My thoughts are private.'  
'_You talking about the dirty ones? Hehehe.'_  
'I thought you were supposed to be pure…'  
'_Even the purest of souls are entitled to a hentai moment here and there. That houshi friend of yours is a little extreme, but I don't think _I'm_ that bad.'_

'Can we drop the subject?' Even in her dream world, her cheeks were burning. _'Fine, but we'll come back to that after the battle.'_ Kagome groaned. 'Great. Now I have something to look forward to.' Tetsuka grinned. _'Me too.'_ She snapped to attention. _'Quickly, put up a protective barrier. Naraku is here. Make it a strong one, now.'_ Kagome focused her energy. 'This is what I was preparing for?'  
'_Concentrate!' _Kagome erected a fairly strong barrier around her physical form.

:-

Naraku strode quietly into the room. 'Impressive,' he thought. 'The miko has already put up a barrier. Let us see how quickly I can penetrate it.'

:-

'He is trying to get through the barrier.' Tetsuka was also concentrating, helping Kagome to keep it up. _'You think I don't know that?' _Kagome laughed dryly. 'How long do you think I can hold it up?' Tetsuka frowned. _'With my help, you should be able to keep it for an hour or two. As long as you keep concentrating. It's already draining a lot of your energy, though. What usually uses more energy, fighting or holding up a barrier?' _Kagome bit back her lip. 'Holding up a barrier for that long after that miasma would be harder than fighting. I'm still kind of weak. But my body isn't ready to handle a fight, either.' Tetsuka set her mouth in a grim line. _'That's not good. Try distracting him. Send some discs through the barrier. I don't know if it'll work, but it'll buy us some time.'_ Kagome nodded, and sent out a small swarm of purifying discs. They barely scraped him. 'I would do better with Awaiseikou. Where is it?' Tetsuka thought for a moment. _'It is with Lord Sesshoumaru. He must have found it. He is standing outside of Naraku's barrier right now. Try summoning the katana to you. It may break through the barrier and let your friends in to help you.' _Kagome glanced at her frantically. 'I don't know how to summon anything! We haven't done that yet!' Tetsuka smiled softly. _'Just call it to you.'_ Kagome nodded shakily. 'Awaiseikou…here, Awaiseikou…' Tetsuka nearly burst out laughing. _'That'll work, I guess, but it's a sword, not a dog.'_

:-

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his side. Awaiseikou was glowing a brilliant rose color, and lifting itself from its sheath. 'Kagome must be calling it.' Awaiseikou ripped through Naraku's barrier, something that he had only seen that Tetsusaiga had the power to do. He stepped through the barrier after it, when Inuyasha arrived. Inuyasha glanced in surprise at his brother, stepping through Naraku's barrier, but dashed in after, followed by Kirara carrying his companions.

:-

'_Uh-oh.' _Kagome sighed. 'What now?' Tetsuka grimaced. _'You're going to have to fight. Awaiseikou is going to break your barrier as well.'_

'Why didn't you tell me this before?'

'_I didn't want you to panic.'_

'What do you think I'm doing now?'

'_Okay, relax. Just prepare to be woken up. You'll awaken as soon as Awaiseikou is in your hands. Trust me. I'll keep my connection with you. Wait a second…'_

'What?'

'_Sesshoumaru is coming. Fight Naraku hard so that he doesn't notice the taiyoukai's presence.'_

'Great. Fine. I'll…' Her thoughts were cut off as she awoke.

The barrier had been sliced, and she held Awaiseikou determinedly. "Die, Naraku," she murmured, charging towards him, ready to chop him into tiny bits if she could. He easily dodged her, and she channeled her miko energy into Awaiseikou. Instead of the usual rose, her energy reflected as a deep blue. It streamed out the end, impacting Naraku. The purification energy scorched him, but he leapt aside. _'Impressive, Kagome,' _Tetsuka commented. _'Even I didn't know you could do that…' _Kagome prepared herself for another attack. 'Neither did I,' she admitted. Before she could make another move, a thick burst of miasma shot toward her. She pulled the neck of her kimono up to cover her mouth and nose, desperately trying to keep fighting, when a long whip grazed Naraku's head. Naraku whirled around, letting the miasma clear a little bit.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were stained with deep, angry red. "Once again, you have stolen from me, Naraku. Now you will perish."

:-

LB: GO SESSHY! CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHA! The battle nears…hehehe. I'll try to make it as exciting as possible. Some of you may be wondering what is going on with our little Koinu…(Inuyasha…koinu means 'puppy', I believe.) Inuyasha still cares for Kagome in some way, even if he doesn't love her in the way that he used to. Just as it was with Kikyou, in a way, except I'm not planning on killing Kagome, or making her kill Inu. Next chapter is…**Chapter Twelve. We Meet Again.** It's already written so it'll be out soon! I hope this makes up a bit for **Chapter Ten. Pathetically Short. **Lols.


	12. We Meet Again

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter Ten Review Replies**

**SesshieBabie: **Sorry I didn't reply last chappie! Whoops…I thought that was funny, too…

**Chapter Eleven Replies**

**Kitsune'sangelofflames: **I'm sure it did hurt! I wouldn't like that to happen to _me…_That's what I thought about Kirara though. I wasn't sure, though, and I didn't want any tomatoes thrown at me…lols. Thank you for the wonderful, long review! You get an extra cyber-cookie!

**Red Skyies:** Thank you as well for the long review(s):P Extra cyber-cookie for you, too. Thank you for the soda, cookies, cupcakes, and chocolate! Oh, how that appeals to my sweet tooth…

**Phalon22: **You get an extra cyber-cookie too, just for the heck of it and cause I loved your review! Yes, little hentai is good…at least I hope so, since I, myself, am entitled to a hentai moment here and there 

**Inuyashalover014: **I really appreciate your long review (as I enjoy replying to them) I assure you, I am not really trying to make Inuyasha seem like the bad guy, as I have a bit of a crush on him too…(gotta luv the ears) I have to be a little mean because it goes toward the plot. I promise that Kag and Inu will make up in the end (as friends since this is a sess/kag) but they'll be okay. Kikyou dies next chapter. There it's out:P Too bad three gazillion people don't even read anybody else's replies. Oh, well. Too bad for them cause I'm not saying it anywhere else. See if they all notice. If by new character you mean Kiseki then…umm…well…since in the end it's going to be a Sesshy/Kag, that's kinda who I planned on pairing Inuyasha with…(No tomatoes please) I didn't want to leave him all alone. Sorry…If you have any other ideas for his pairing or what happens to him, feel free to let me know because I do accept input. I am flattered that you liked my story enough to take the time to type out such an awesome review!

If you have suggestions, feel free to send them in!

**LB: **Today is HAPPY DAY! We've hit the fifty mark! I think that I am scaring anyone within seeing distance with all my bouncing around in the swivelly chair!

**Disclaimer:** (loud, peppy voice) I don't own Inuyasha…what are you talking about? (whispers) Okay, I think the lawyers are gone now…whew.

**Chapter Twelve. We Meet Again.**

"Once again you have stolen from me, Naraku. Now you will perish."

"Kukuku. You have not yet defeated me. I am too powerful."

"This time, I will regain what is mine, and defeat you. I allowed you to live the last time, but I will not commit such an error again." Naraku chuckled. "When did you become so protective of common humans, taiyoukai?" Sesshoumaru lashed out his whip at Naraku, but the hanyou had set up a barrier around himself. Kagome winced. 'How are we going to defeat him if even Sesshoumaru cannot penetrate this barrier?'

'_You forget so easily what you are capable of. Use Awaiseikou.'_

'Oh, yeah.' She directed the Awaiseikou at Naraku's barrier. "Tetsuka, it's not working…" (A/N: There is a long, uncomfortable pause here where Kagome realizes that she said that out loud.) _'Channel your energy into it.'_

'I am…'

'_Why isn't your energy moving, then?'_

'WHAT?'

'_It's like you're paralyzed…mentally, of course.'_

"Kukuku…you have realized, then have you? This barrier makes it impossible for anyone within two miles to exercise miko energy." Kagome felt numb. Naraku strode calmly out. She raced after him. "You…bastard!" she shrieked, slicing Awaiseikou into his barrier. The barrier was unaffected, and her focus collapsed. She could barely hear Tetsuka calling to her as she fell dizzily to the floor, avoiding injury only by Sesshoumaru's arms. _'Kagome! You must wake up! Kagome!'_

:-

Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga. "NARAKU, YOU BASTARD! COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

"Kukuku, I am here." (A/N: Sorry...can't get enough of the demented laugh)

"Where's Kagome?" Naraku laughed icily. "There is no need to shout. Your miko friend is unconscious…in your brother's arms. How sentimental." Inuyasha glared at him. "Prepare to die." Naraku stared straight at him. "How like the taiyoukai you are." Inuyasha gripped the tetsusaiga. It turned blood red, and he slashed it through Naraku's barrier.

:-

'_The barrier is broken. You will awaken momentarily.' _Kagome snapped awake. "S-Sesshoumaru?" He nodded. "Are you strong enough to stand?" She nodded, and did so. "Let's go get him."

:-

"DIE, NARAKU!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" He paused, and stared at Kagome. "Kagome! What are you talking about?" She concentrated. "Just…wait." Tetsuka was explaining what they had to do. _'...This should not fail, Kagome. Now, call the kitsune while you explain to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Afterwards, you must think up a new distraction so as to kill Naraku. You must succeed. This is the determining moment between victory and failure. The shikon jewel must be put together.' _"Shippou!" Inuyasha stared at her. "Huh?"

"Shippou! Come here!" The kitsune cautiously raced toward her. She whispered in his ear, only loud enough for he and Sesshoumaru to hear, "Distract him. Distract Naraku. Trust me." The kitsune nodded, and pulled out his top, tossing it toward Naraku. Naraku sidestepped it. "You expect me to be deterred by fox-magic? A simple illusion?" Even at that moment, Kagome was explaining her plan to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "We have to do this. I don't know what's going to happen after, but we have to try. This could be our only chance."

:-

Kohaku paused, and his eyes glazed over as Sango approached him. He grasped his katana, listening to the silent command in his mind: _Kill her._

Sango stepped closer. Miroku called out to her, "Sango! It is a trap! Don't go. He is still in Naraku's control." Tears welled in Sango's eyes. "Kohaku. I know that you're in there. You know what you are doing. Please. Come back." Kohaku raised his katana, turning to face Sango. "Naraku commands that you die." He was so confused. He could not remember who she was, but he had battled her before, and it was always painful to fight with her, but he had almost no control over himself. He stepped toward her to slash his katana into her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

LB: Cliffy. Oooh. Aah. Next chapter I promise there'll be some Mir/San fluffies. Looking forward to **'Chapter Thirteen. No Matter What.' **? I know I am! And, next chapter, someone is going to die. You will not expect it at all unless I have told you or you have seen me tell someone else...evil hints. And it isn't Naraku. And after that…whoops. I'm getting too wrapped up in this. Can't tell you! That would ruin it. This chappie didn't turn out exactly like I wanted, but it's good enough, I guess. Now, onto business. At the bottom of your computer screen, you should see a section of text with an arrow attached. Do not click the arrow. Click that beautiful lavender colored button next to it that says 'Go'. Then make me happy and type:P lols. Couldn't resist.


	13. No Matter What

**LB**: YAY! 3 more reviews til we hit 60! Any cause to celebrate is good….very good.  
Review Replies:  
**TwistedBlackandRedRose**: Thank you! Hope you like this chappie!  
**Sakrua:** Ooh…somebody isn't reading the review replies…tsk, tsk. I wrote it quite plainly. Oh, well. You'll find out this chapter anyways. I like root beer floats J You're going to be sorry you did that though…I was gonna post two chapters, but I think I'll make you all wait till tomorrow! MUAHAHA! And next chapter is good, too…  
**Red Skyies:** That's good! Cliffies good….why readers no like cliffies? Me likes cliffies…heeheehee

**Author's note**: Tsk, tsk. If you didn't get any of my "evil" hints, it's because you didn't read my review replies. Next time, be more wary! Heeheehee. Example: Next chapter, someone else dies, and it will make me VERY happy. That shouldn't be too hard to guess, now should it?

**Warning: This program contains adult situations, and is intended for an older youth audience. Viewer discretion is advised. SANGO/MIROKU FLUFFYNESS MUAHAHA! (Sorry couldn't resist)**

**Chapter Thirteen. No Matter What.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Miroku threw himself in front of Sango, and Kohaku's katana sliced into his shoulder. Sango rushed to him. "Miroku!" He gasped, wincing as blood poured through his fingers when he grasped his shoulder. Sango tore off a strip of her battle uniform's sleeve and instinctively yanked his sleeve from his shoulder, not thinking, as she wrapped his wound. He forced a grin. "Sango…though I enjoy it, you do not have to be so forward. It is most unlike you." Tears streamed across her cheeks. "You…" Her voice heightened. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" He chuckled through the pain. "I wouldn't want my lovely Sango injured, now would I, dearest?" Sango was to upset to punish him. She sobbed into his chest. "You stupid…I thought that I'd lost you…" His eyes widened slightly. "Yes, well, I must admit that the thought crossed my mind as well." Sango cried harder. Miroku stared down at her. This was not how he usually saw Sango. She was practically burying her face against him, soaking his robe with her tears…in her battle uniform, too. He glanced up. "Sango. Get behind me"  
"Huh?"  
"Get behind me." She looked behind her, and saw Kohaku's pained expression, being commanded to re-attempt. "What are you going to do, Miroku"  
"I won't hurt him. Just get behind me"  
"Don't. Move. A muscle." Sango froze, but Miroku jerked his head in the miko's direction. "Kikyou." He fingered the beads sealing his kazaana. "Do not bother with the wind tunnel, houshi. It will be effortless. Naraku has temporarily deprived me of my soul-stealers, providing another way to remain, but he will not allow me to be disposed of so easily." Miroku didn't budge. Kikyou's arrow was drawn. "Allow Sango to go free"  
"You cannot bargain with me. I will kill the taiji, and all who stand in my way." Sango glared at her hiraikotsu, several feet away. How she wished to chop off Kikyou's head. She still, however, had her katana. She barely dodged an arrow as she leapt out, and snapped Kikyou's bow. Miroku shoved Sango out of the way, wincing at his shoulder, but lifted the seal on the wind tunnel. Kikyou stood eerily still, unaffected. "Did I not tell you, houshi? It will not deter me." Another bow materialized in her hands. "Naraku wishes that you both die."

:-

Kagura stared. Naraku was dealing with the youkai, hanyou, and miko. Now was her chance to escape. She crept away, not desiring to have him see her on her feather, and spotted the taiji and houshi trying to fight Kikyou and Kohaku. She set her mouth in a determined line. Naraku was going to die, she was sure. She might as well leave a parting gift. She knew that Naraku had eliminated Kikyou's soul-stealers, as he wished all his 'employees' to be connected to him in a way that they could not abandon him. Kikyou was now kept alive by a jewel shard embedded in her ankle, covered in Naraku's blood. Ironic, that the former guardian of the shikon jewel would be kept alive by a shard of it combined with the blood of her 'enemy'. Kagura whipped out her fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!" she shouted, then pulled out a dagger as everyone was distracted. She made a quick slice into Kikyou's ankle, retrieving the shikon shard.

Kikyou gasped and slowly bent to the ground. She could feel the part of the soul that she shared with Kagome leaving her, as was the rest of anything keeping her 'alive'. She collapsed, and melded back into the ground, the clay and bones returning to their original state.

:-

Kagome felt a sudden strengthening inside of her. 'Huh…?'  
'Kikyou is defeated! Your complete soul has returned to you!' Kagome smiled grimly. Hopefully, she would now have more strength to battle Naraku.

:-

Miroku held Sango close to him, hand ready at his beads to let the kazaana free. "Kagura. You defeated Kikyou. Why?" The wind witch stepped closer. "Consider it a gift, for I am sure that your friends are about to kill Naraku. You might want to go and serve as a distraction while they carry out their plan, if you are able." Miroku nodded cautiously. Kagura stepped forward, and placed two items in Sango's hand. Sango cried out as Kagura swept up Kohaku and they both disappeared to watch the end. Miroku pulled her closer. "I promise you, Sango. We'll get him back." She stared at him. "You mean that?" He nodded quite seriously. "I mean it." Sango realized suddenly that they were almost nose to nose, and she flushed a deep red. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, but she sighed against him. This was what she had been waiting for. He slipped a hand into her dark hair, and she pulled back slightly. "Miroku? W-what…?" He grinned happily. "Really, Sango. I didn't think you would actually go along. Are you that infatuated with me?" She was unable to answer, her cheeks stained with cherry red.

:-

"Kagome? What's wrong?" She turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"Kikyou is dead. She's gone."  
"But I thought…"  
"Because of her deal with Naraku, she had no chance to take you with her. I'm sorry. I know that you would've followed her." He shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have. Or maybe I would've. I don't know. But I don't… regret not going with her. I'm just upset that she's gone, is all." Kagome nodded. "Are you ready to do this?" He nodded. "Let's do this." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. So the undead miko had finally passed on to the fires of hell. But how had Kagome known about Kikyou's deal with Naraku?

LB: Short chapter, I know. But, everybody can now cheer because Kikyou is dead. She's dead. Finally the ama that never dies is DEAD! Sorry, I'm a little excited about this. R&R! Next chapter is: **Chapter Fourteen. The Power of Four Souls **By the way, any spelling mistakes in this chapter are NOT MY FAULT! Same with punctuation and stuff. For some odd reason, would not let me upload microsoft word, wordpad, or anything like that, so I had to use notepad, and it screwed up. Sorry.


	14. The Power of Four Souls

**Review Replies: (Chapter Twelve)**

**SesshyBabie: **Cyber-cookie for you! Yes, I cannot get enough of the Kukuku…for some reason the derangement of it makes me want to write it over and over and over again…I have no idea why I find it so funny. Do not worry…all shall be right for Sango in the end.

**(Chapter Thirteen)**

**Nobody: **Seeing as nobody has reviewed it yet. Oh, well. I'm happy, and this chappie is good, so I'm gonna post anyways! Cyber cookie for me!

**Chapter Fourteen. The Power of Four Souls**

Tetsuka smiled. She had known that this was coming. Now was the time for her to do her part. She channeled her energy to the exterior of Kagome's mind. For the last time, she would gain a form.

:-

"What the hell did you call me for?" Kouga demanded. "A bit late, aren't you?" Sango snapped. He shrugged. "Whatever. What's up?" Sango smiled grimly. "You've got to give up the shards now, Kouga." She gripped the two shikon shards in her hand. "Hand them over." He scoffed. "Why the hell would I do that?  
"For Kagome. I have a feeling that the shikon jewel must be completed before the end, and Kagome has to make it through this." Kouga frowned. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Here." He yanked out the shards, feeling an immediate decrease in his strength, though not too bad, and handed them to her. Sango nodded. "These are the last shards of the jewel. Now we just get Naraku's and join them with Kagome's." Miroku sighed. "You make it sound so simple."

:-

Kagome fell to her knees, panicking. What was happening? Suddenly she knew. "Tetsuka," she murmured. The ancestral miko slowly transferred from her mind, and into a human form. She smiled serenely. "It is time."

Kirara leapt into view, carrying Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Shippou scrambled over to the firecat as the passengers jumped from her back. Tetsuka approached Sango. "Give Kagome the shards." Sango looked at the stranger, then at Kagome. Kagome outstretched her hand, and Sango dropped five shards into it. Kagome nodded determinedly. "Naraku's going down." Tetsuka blocked her with a hand. "Kagome, hand me all of your shards." Kagome nodded obligingly, and dropped all of them into Tetsuka's hand. Inuyasha eyed both miko warily. Tetsuka muttered a few words, and Kagome's shards melded together, assembling most of the jewel. She concentrated, focusing all of her energy on the task at hand. She began to murmur in Japanese, "Four souls of the jewel, though you are not completed, you must contribute your power. Four souls, awaken and help to reform the jewel, saving it from evil." The semi-assembled jewel glowed brilliantly, and Naraku's shards tore themselves from his body, joining the rest of the shikon no tama. Tetsuka handed the jewel to Kagome. "You have the power of the four souls within you. Now, do as I instructed you." Kagome nodded, and turned to Naraku, who had angrily risen, ready to reclaim the jewel from her. She set an arrow in her bow. "Ready, Inuyasha?" The hanyou nodded. She stared at the target. "Ready, Sesshoumaru?" The taiyoukai nodded as well, preparing himself. She let an arrow fly. Then, she remembered, and glanced quickly to the sky. "Oh, no…" The world had finally cloaked itself in night's darkness, and no moon graced the sky. "Kagome…The tetsusaiga!" Kagome nodded in resignation. "Three…two…one." There was a slight pulse, and Inuyasha's hair blackened. His ears humanized, and he cursed. "It's not gonna work." Kagome shook her head. "It has to work…it has to…" Sango stepped forward. "We can hold him off until morning. It's early, but we can do it. She called to the shadows. "Kagura! Come out and fight for yourself!"

The wind witch heard the taiji. What the… She heard Sango call again. "You heard me! Naraku's next to powerless without the shards. Get out here and help!" Kagura glanced at Kohaku. "Stay with Kanna." She mounted her feather.

Sango nodded as she saw Kagura. "That's better. You want freedom? It's not coming on a silver platter." Miroku grinned in admiration at Sango. Sango nodded again to herself, then clenched her fists. "And, now, Naraku, you will pay. For my father, for my brother, and for Miroku. HIRAIKOTSU!" She whirled the boomerang at him with ease. It sliced off one of his tentacles, and returned to her. She tossed it again, and Kagura pulled out her fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Sesshoumaru's whip slashed at Naraku as well, and Tetsuka sent out various forms of miko power to distract him. "Kukuku, you cannot defeat me," he muttered, though there was a trace of nervousness in his voice. They were slowly making cuts and scrapes, cutting off his many, many limbs.

Kanna showed the image in her mirror, in which Kohaku watched. He frowned. In a way, he trusted Kagura, but how could he leave them to fight alone? Kiseki appeared then. "You! Why aren't you out there? Come on, I'm going, too." She dragged him out into the clearing. "Sorry we're late, all!" She yelled to Sango, "I gave your katana back, but I'm going to need it now!" She held up her empty hands as Sango's katana was hurled toward her. She caught it easily, and grinned. "Much obliged." She turned to Kohaku. "Let's distract that bastard, already."

Miroku stared up. "Sango! There're more demons headed this way! Naraku's minions!" The taiji nodded. "Use the kazaana!" Miroku nodded, and pulled back the beads sealing the air rip. The demons were sucked into it by the dozens, as escape was futile. He closed it quickly so as not to endanger his allies, and bit his lip. How were they going to hold this up until morning? He thought for a moment, then it came to him.

Miroku set sutras in a circle around them. "Kagome must preserve her strength, and should not hold up a barrier for long. These will protect you from Naraku, Kagome." Kagome frowned. She did have to save her strength, but that didn't mean she wanted to.

:-

The morning seemed to take forever to arrive, and Sango was not the only exhausted from the constant battling, but when it did, the sun peeked over the mountains, and Inuyasha transformed. "That's more like it." Kagome turned to him. "You ready?" He nodded. "I've never been more ready." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "And you?" He nodded. "My sentiments, exactly." She let the arrow fly. Inuyasha quickly drew the tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" A beam of brilliant light joined Kagome's arrow, and Sesshoumaru twisted his whip around it all. Tetsuka observed for a moment, then added her own touch, a swarm of violet discs of light surrounding it all. The power quad streaked at Naraku, and pierced directly into his chest. Streams of light erupted, filling the clearing with a bright haze.

Kagura shielded Kohaku, Kanna, and Kiseki from the explosion, squinting at the flashing light.

Miroku squeezed Sango's hand. Kirara was positioned protectively in front of Shippou, and Kouga watched, awestruck.

Kagome's concentration wavered, and she bent to her knees. Inuyasha helped her up. When the light finally dissolved, they saw that Naraku had been destroyed. Kagome sighed. "It is done." She felt a sense of satisfaction, and fulfillment, but also one of warning. It wasn't over yet. The battle may have ended, but there were still things to be resolved.

Miroku stared at his hand. The black kazaana slowly diminished, leaving his palm unblemished, save for a tiny scar in the center. "It's gone," he whispered. "It's gone."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I regret what I said. Will you forgive me?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I regret what I said, too. Are you…?" She nodded, stepping toward Sesshoumaru. "I think so. There's still some stuff to work out."

LB: (dances around happily) NARAKU IS DEAD! He's gone…he's gone…ladidadida! This was such an exciting chapter to write! (at twelve-thirty in the morning, mind you.) Let me know how I did on the battle...I've never been that good at it, I admit. Do not despair. As Kagome claimed, the battle is over, but the story is not. The end draws near, but I still have quite a few chapters to write. Look forward to the next one, **Chapter Fifteen. Running from the Inevitable.  
**


	15. Running from the Inevitable

**Review Replies:**

**Sleepinghanyou: **(blank look) Why are you upset that it's not over? Don't you like me anymore? (sniffs, then pouts) This makes me feel so loved…( /sarcasm) lols. (damn i cant do those cool square brackets)

**SesshyBabie: **I also grieve the loss of the Kukuku. But KIKYOU AND NARAKU ARE GONE! Ladidadida! I'm not sure exactly when the story will end, as I am deviating from the story line slightly as of this chapter. Oh, well. Cruel plot twists are fun, and it'll all turn out good in the end. At least some people want me to keep writing…hmph. Lol.

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose: **Glad I'm not the only one.

**Sakrua: **Oh, don't worry about it…I'm just bugging all of you…although you may be missing important hints…:P

**Kitsunesangelofflames: **Thank you very much!

**Phalon22: **Heehee here you are!

**LB: **SIXTY REVIEWS! ALMOST SEVENTY! MUCH, MUCH HAPPYFULNESS! YAY! Hope you like the chapter! Hints: Kazaana go buh-bye! (waves cheerily) and…Tetsuka gets angry…ooh, aah…oh, and what is going on with Kagura? Muahahaha…

**Chapter Fifteen. Running from the Inevitable**

Miroku stared at his hand once again. "Sango, I can't believe it." She smiled, creeping towards him, and tentatively tracing her finger along the tiny scar. "The kazaana is gone. You are free of the fate it would have inflicted." He nodded. "Yes. Free." He stared up at her. "I am free to…to live without curse, and to know that I will not be…well, you know. Sango. Will you…do me the honor…of joining with me, and bearing my- _our_ children?" Tears welled up in Sango's eyes. "I- I…" She threw her arms around his neck. "I will," she murmured, kissing him sweetly. Miroku brushed tears from her cheek, then… "HENTAI!"

"But, Sango, dearest…"

"You are not given permission to grope me. Maybe I'll let you after we'll joined. _Maybe_ being the operative word," she intercepted, eyes sparkling, as she playfully thwacked him on the head. He grinned. "Sango, dear…think of it this way. You are the first woman to have been groped by this non-cursed hand!" Sango snorted. "And the last." She eyed him cautiously. "I'd better not see that hand on anybody else." He nodded. "You have my word."

Kagome stared at the jewel in her hand. It was completed. She leaned against Sesshoumaru, letting him support her weight. "We did it," she murmured. "We did it. C-can I go to sleep, now?" she muttered dazedly. She was already half-way there. Her body went limp against the taiyoukai, who lifted her into his arms. (A/N: Bridal style! Kawaii!) Inuyasha's stare took on a slight jealous shadow, but it flickered and disappeared. "You…you and her," he muttered. Sesshoumaru gazed down at Kagome, silent. He knew how he felt about her, and he was sure she felt the same way. What confused him were the words she'd spoken to Inuyasha, "We still have some stuff to work out." He'd been prepared to ask Kagome to be his mate, but if Kagome still wished to think things over, he couldn't push her.

Sesshoumaru turned toward Inuyasha. "You and your friends are…welcome…to reside at the castle until this has ended." Inuyasha stared at him quizzically. "What are you talking about? It is ended! Naraku is dead." Sesshoumaru stared. "It is not yet over."

:-

Kagura watched them all depart. She was amazed. She was free. She was also troubled. She owed all of them a debt, even the humans. She knew how to repay the taiji. She stared at Kohaku. He was no longer corrupted by Naraku's evil, and could be sent back to her. The hanyou was more difficult, and she would have to think on that. The kitsune…well, he would be happy with something affordable, hopefully. She had not much to give, but common courtesy demanded that all debts be paid, and how would it be if she paid debt to one and not another? She would have to think on the houshi, miko and taiyoukai.

:-

Kagome opened her eyes. "Tetsuka. I was wondering where you'd gone." The old miko smiled. "I came back here to await your return. You must know, Kagome, that I cannot remain in this form forever." Kagome nodded, swallowing. "I know." Tetsuka frowned. "I cannot, however, even think of leaving without saying goodbye, and catching up on that talk we started." Kagome buried her head in her hands. "Of course. The talk." Tetsuka brightened. "Yes, the long awaited talk." At Kagome's look, she added, "You hentai…not _that_ talk! And you said _I_ was impure? Hmph. You knew exactly what I meant." Kagome grinned. "Yeah, okay. Get on with it. It isn't like there's much to talk about." Tetsuka met her eyes sadly. "Oh, but there is. Firstly, we have established that you love Sesshoumaru. It is as plain as the blush tinting your face." Kagome reddened further, and Tetsuka continued. "But something else is also plain to see. You still harbor doubt." Kagome winced. "I love him. I'm willing to leave my time for him. But…will he accept me? I am a human, and he is a demon. We are from completely different worlds." She adopted a far-away look, then snapped back to attention. "Tetsuka. Can I ask a favor of you?" Tetsuka nodded curiously. Kagome took a deep breath. "You know that, as a demon, Sesshoumaru will outlive me by hundreds of years. I…Is there any way at all that I could…become a demon?" Tetsuka was silent. "You would give up yourself for him, for your mortality is a part of you. Alas, Kagome, even I do not know a way. The only thing I can think of would result in tainting the shikon jewel, and I strongly warn against that." Kagome bent her head. "There is no other way?" Tetsuka shook her head. "Not that I know of, Kagome." Kagome stiffened painfully. "If there is no way for me to stay with him, then I will return to my time. I will die in another forty or fifty years. I will not put him through pain of losing me to old age and death." Tetsuka stood angrily. This was the first time Kagome had experienced this emotion from her. "Kagome, you are being foolish. You would cause him pain by leaving!"

"Not in the long run! He will find someone else and be happy."

"You are merely trying to spare yourself pain! You are being selfish. You do not wish to stand next to the immortal Lord, while you have matured into old age, and you do not wish to spend your life knowing that it will not last, instead of enjoying every moment that you have with him."

"Is that so terrible a wish? Is it so awful that I want to age at the same rate?" Her voice broke. "Is it so sickening that I would rather _die_ than leave? I would rather leave myself time to heal from a broken heart, than to die with one filled with cracks." Tetsuka sat down, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't do this. Work it out." Kagome shook her head. "No." She went to the corner of the room, fiddling with her backpack. "What are you doing, Kagome?" She whirled to face Tetsuka. "I'm leaving before it gets worse. I'm sorry, Tetsuka. I have to go." She ran off. Tetsuka stared after her. As soon as Kagome fled the front door, she wasted no more time.

"Sesshoumaru. You must stop her."

"This Sesshoumaru will not force the miko into something she does not desire." Tetsuka glared at him. "Well, then, this Sesshoumaru is making a terrible error in judgement."

"You dare to criticize me?" She shrugged. "I'm dead. There isn't much more you can do to me." He flexed his claws instinctively, irate with her. "I will not go after her."

"YOU BASTARD!" He stared. "What?"

"You complete idiot! Can't you even see what she's doing?" He was at a loss for words.

:-

Kagome raced through the forest, and stumbled. "So…the little miko is running away. Why? Anyone would kill to be in your shoes." Kagome stared up. "Kagura." The wind witch nodded. "Yes. I cannot allow you to disappear to wherever you go without repaying you, miko."

"Repaying me?"

"You set me free. I owe you. I cannot think of anything. What do you wish?" Kagome gaped. "Huh?" Kagura repeated herself patiently. "What do you wish? If you do not want to tell me because of some foolish human embarrassment, I am willing to simply give you a trinket or some such bother…"

"Wait!" Kagura smiled. "There we go. Every human desires something. What is it?" Kagome took a deep breath, sure and yet unsure. "I wish…to become a demon."

:-

"You see what this is, don't you?" Sesshoumaru frowned. He was very annoyed with this dead soul. She was getting on his nerves, which was very difficult to do. "What is it that I must do? There is no solution. If she wishes to go, she must. Why must you create disorder in this simplification?"

"Disorder? Kami, you _are_ blind." Sesshoumaru twitched, but she wasn't finished. "She's running off to her time because she doesn't want to go through the pain of losing you, and she doesn't want you to feel pain losing her." His stare shot daggers. "What do you mean?" Tetsuka sighed in exasperation. "Let me spell this out for you. You: Demon. Her: Human. You: Live many hundreds of years. Her: Die eighty or so years from now. She's upset and she doesn't want to be old and wrinkled and dying and put you both through that. She wants to become a demon, and I explained to her that it is nearly impossible." He clenched his jaw. He resented being spoken to like a child, but this information startled him. Kagome wished to give that up…for them?

:-

Kagome was still kneeling, covered in dirt. Kagura stared at her in surprise, then chuckled slightly. "You…a miko…wish to become a demon? Why…? Oh…" She smiled. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome nodded shamefacedly. Kagura eyed her thoughtfully. She should do the girl a favor, and turn her away, but she should also teach her a valuable lesson, that love should be able to break through barriers like this. The lesson was more important. "Very well. Give me one week's time. Where shall I meet you at that time?" Kagome replied immediately, "The bone-eater's well, in Inuyasha's forest." Kagura nodded, mounting her feather, shaking her head slightly at the girl's odd choice in location. "So it shall be. I will meet you there in seven days."

:-

Kagome heaved her backpack up the ladder. She was home. She straightened her fresh, feudal-style kimono, and stepped through the door, nearly running into Souta. "Kagome!" he shouted. "You're back!" He peeked behind her. "Where's that Lord guy?" Kagome winced. "Sesshoumaru did not come with me." She pulled the backpack along with her silently, following Souta up to the house.

LB: No tomatoes, please. I promise it'll all work out. You haven't got anything to worry about. Now, I'm taking votes. Kagome: Demon or Human? (much later of course, like at the end of the story almost it would just make it longer.) I may not go with the vote, but I may also. Reviewers hold a lot of leverage over the decision. Make sure you think out your answer before voting. Reasoning and suggestions are also welcome. I gave you a nice long chapter, you might have notice. (grins) Cyber-cookie? Please? At least press the purplish button…:P


	16. Home For Awhile

**Review Replies**

**Ffchick: **New reviewer! (at least, I think so…) yay and welcome. I much appreciate the vote. That is what I am torn between…this must have much consideration involved, after all.  
**Red Skyies: **Ca va, mon amie! I am also awaiting your vote, as you are one of my most faithful reviewers and your opinion also means a lot!  
**Sleepinghanyou:** Whoops…sorry for the misunderstanding. I was in an interesting mood that day, anyways :P Your vote will also be much appreciated!  
**Kitsune'sangelofflames:** Well, you have to love Kagura…or at least respect her. She's pretty cool. Unlike some people we all know…(winks, then looks around and mutters 'Kikyou')  
**Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner: **Another new reviewer? So happy! (whispers) I like your vote!  
**SesshyBabie: **I like your vote, too! Not that I don't like ffchick's vote…that has some reason to it as well…(sighs) so many hard decisions…  
**Sakrua: **You don't really have to, but you might miss hints if you don't…lols. People throw things at you too? (starry eyed from being hit on head with Plant's poetry book) :P (cries fake) It's Lelyn! Don't you recognize me! Lols. Jk  
**LB**: Song alert ahead...:P _**Bold and italic are song lyrics, except for this example, of course.**_

**Chapter Sixteen. Home for awhile.**

"Kagome! We haven't seen you for a while, now. How are you?" Kagome sighed softly, a sound that only perhaps a demon could pick up. How _was_ she? "Naraku is dead," she stated numbly, a wave of inexplicable, desperate calm washing over her. "Kikyou is gone," she added. "Can I go up to my room now?" Her mother turned to face her, surprised, but Kagome had already fled up the stairs.

She sat on the bed, listening to the rain outside pound onto the windows. She was drenched in thought, soaking in memories. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru so badly, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to herself, or to him. She switched on the radio, finding a station. Gentle piano music thrummed through the air waves, followed by a voice.

_**You light me up, and then I fall for you**_

_**You lay me down, and then I call for you**_

It reminded her of her time with Sesshoumaru, how he'd take care of her, and how he'd somehow made her need him.

_**Stumbling on reasons that are far and few**_

_**I'd let it all come down and then some for you**_

She was willing to give up almost anything for him, to stay with him.

_**Pretty baby, don't you leave me**_

_**I have been saving smiles for you**_

She wanted to share moments with him, the kind that made you sure that you knew what you were doing, and that the future together was secure, and the kind that made her laugh and laugh just for the sake of laughing.

_**Pretty baby, why can't you see**_

_**You're the one that I belong to**_

Did she belong to Sesshoumaru? In a way, her heart did. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

_**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**_

She wanted to make him smile.

_**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**_

He'd saved her from her confinement in Naraku's lair, like a knight in shining armor.

_**I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound, as long as you keep coming round. Oh, pretty baby…**_

_**And I know things can't last forever**_

Was there a way to make them last forever? Could Kagura really help her?

_**But there are lessons that you'll never learn**_

Was that what Kagura had been muttering about as she'd left? Lessons? What could that have been about?

_**Oh, just the scent of you, it makes me hurt.**_

_**So how's it you that makes me better?**_

_**Pretty baby, don't you leave me; I have been saving smiles for you**_

_**Pretty baby, why can't you see; you're the one that I belong to**_

_**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**_

_**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**_

_**I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound**_

_**As long as you keep coming round**_

_**Why can't you hold me and never let go**_

Why hadn't Sesshoumaru come after her?

_**When you touch me it is me that you own**_

_**Pretty baby, oh the place that you hold…in my heart**_

_**Would you break it apart…again…oh pretty baby…**_

_**Pretty baby, don't you leave me**_

_**I have been saving smiles for you**_

_**Pretty baby, why can't you see**_

_**You're the one that I belong to**_

_**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**_

_**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**_

_**I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound**_

_**As long as you keep coming round…**_

The voice faded out as the radio speaker came back on, announcing that that had been Vanessa Carlton, with Pretty Baby. Kagome turned and sobbed into her pillow. The words and thoughts tumbled around in her head. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru…but she couldn't cause that much pain. It hurt just thinking about it.

:-

"Why can I not get through? I was fully able when I was with her…" Tetsuka sighed. "If you'd just let me help you…"

"No. This Sesshoumaru got through the well before, and this Sesshoumaru will do it now."

"You ignorant, arrogant, bastard…_I_ was the one that got you through the well; or at least, I helped. It was mostly Kagome, but that's not the point. I can do it. Do you want my help or not?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need help."

"You know you do. Admit it, and I'll help you."

"You are cruel."

"I know. Admit it."

"You remind me of her with this, you know."

"Say it."

"Very well. Get me through."

"Ahem…I thought you had manners."

"Miko…" He twitched at her glare. "Please. Get. Me. Through. The. Well. Now." She sighed. "That's a little better, I guess. Go ahead." He stared at her. "What?"

"Go. Into. The. Well." He leapt in, and was soon assaulted with a faint trace of the disgusting scent her world carried as he appeared in the well house. Tetsuka was behind him, grinning smugly. "Told ya so." He tried futilely to brush her away. "At the very least, conceal yourself," he muttered. She sniffed. "Hmph. You just want to make it look like you got through all by yourself. Well, the greater the pride, the greater the fall. Kagome won't buy it for a second, so let's see how your macho ego takes that! However, I will conceal myself and refrain from speaking until she figures it out, which will be quick, just to see the look on your macho, egotistical face!" His fists were clenching so hard that he was digging his claws into his palms. From her verbal assaults, the scents and sounds murder on his senses, and the forbidding feeling he had about even being here, in a place where demons did not exist, he was more than a little tense, which was uncommon for him. He hesitantly twisted the knob thingy. Nothing happened. He twisted again. Nothing. He tapped on the door with his knuckles. A little boy, Kagome's brother, opened it, staring wide-eyed up at Sesshoumaru. "I thought Kagome said you weren't coming." Sesshoumaru stepped inside, grateful for the slight relief in his respiratory stress. "Kagome does not expect me. However, I must speak with her immediately. Where is she?" Souta pointed up the staircase. Sesshoumaru climbed it easily, then sniffed the air, catching Kagome's scent.

:-

She sensed a powerful demon aura coming towards her. That was impossible, though…the door opened, and she looked back down at her math. "I know that you sense my presence, Kagome," he stated with eerie calmness. She closed her book, not leaving her spot in front of her desk. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru? And how did you get through the well?" Sesshoumaru thought for a split second. This was the perfect way to repay Tetsuka for her comments. "I came the same way that I did the last time."

"Without me?"

"Technically, it was impossible for you to have been present, as you were here…reading?" She didn't bother to replace the strands of hair that slipped in front of her face, hiding her face from view, but he could smell her tears. He stepped closer, closing the door behind him. "What is the matter?"

(A/N: Tetsuka is currently staring at Kagome, dumbstruck, wondering why she didn't catch on that she was there. This was so damaging to her own ego…and Sesshoumaru wasn't even going through hell! She was going downstairs…Hmph.)

Kagome sniffed. "I can't go back," she whispered, fingering the shikon jewel hanging around her neck. "Why not?"

"B-because I- I…"

"Yes?"

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be**_

"Because…" Her voice faltered, and she barely said the rest of it, under her breath, so quietly that even he could not pick it up. This was an expression he rarely found reason to use. "Pardon?"

"Because…I love you." The scent of her turmoil spiked in the air, and she stood up. "I can't go back because I don't want to hurt you, okay? Unless…unless you don't…and I was just….making a fool of myself, as usual…"

_**Would you believe me…would you agree**_

"Kagome." She looked up, and he gently touched a clawed finger to her chin. "You were not making a fool of yourself."

_**It's almost that feeling we've met before**_

She had a feeling that this was as close as the Lord of the Western Lands got to confessing love, or as far as the ice mask would allow.

_**So tell me you don't think I'm crazy…**_

She was heartened a bit to know that she had melted it, even slightly. "Return to the Sengoku Jidaii, Kagome. Rin needs you. Your human friends and the kitsune miss you, as does Inuyasha and his…wench. I…I need…I need you." Tears sprung from her eyes, but the scent which cloaked the room that coincided so well with her personality was happiness, not sorrow. She flung her arms around his neck, boldly kissing him.

_**when I tell you love has come here…and now…**_

His eyes widened slightly, and her hands combed through his silver hair. "I'm s-s-so sorry, S-Sesshoumaru…I missed you so much…" she mumbled, and he cut her off, deepening the kiss. She smiled. This was perfect; kissing him, listening to the rain against her window and the radio playing

_**A moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

They parted softly. "That was…even better than any other time before," Kagome murmured.

_**Everything changes**_

_**But beauty remains**_

_**Something so tender**_

_**I can't explain**_

_**Well I may be dreamin'**_

It felt like a dream to both of them…

_**But 'til I awake**_

_**Can't we make this dream last forever**_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

_**A moment like this…**_

The rain beat out the radio, followed by persistent static, but she didn't care. She heard the last words, **_But let me tell you this…some people wait a lifetime for a moment…like this, _**and switched the radio off.

:-

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

"Huh? What?"

"She didn't even realize I was there! What was all that bull about sensing auras? She obviously doesn't do so well with Mr. Almighty-Taiyoukai standing there! I'd hate to see her driving test if he were present. Kami…I wanted them to get together, but she's forgetting about me! She just had to go and feed his ego."

"Umm…mind telling me who you are, again?" Tetsuka glanced up from her ramblings. "Oh. I'm Tetsuka. You haven't met me, but I know you. I met you last time Kagome came back. I was in her head." Souta's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, that kid has a dirty little mind when nobody's there to keep her in check. Can't imagine what the poor child will do without me. Of course, she's not as bad as the monk, who goes and…" Mrs. Higurashi stepped in calmly. "Erm…it's Souta's bedtime." Tetsuka nodded. "Of course. I probably shouldn't be mentioning Kagome's mind to him anyways…that's like giving him her diary…" Souta's eyes brightened. 'Hmm…' Tetsuka could see the wheels turning in his head, proverbially, of course. 'I am going to enjoy working with this kid, while I'm still here,' she thought to herself merrily. She had a few days with the kid. Perhaps they could join forces and pay Kagome back for being a love struck meanie!

LB: Long chappie! I think this was the longest one so far. I was in a musical mode when I wrote this, so don't mind the songs. I thought that they contributed well to the chapter. If not, spare me the tomatoes. :P And the vote standing is:

Kag Human: 1

Kag Demon: 2

Please continue to vote! (I notice that some people didn't…lols jk)


	17. Suspicion Part One

**Review Replies:**

**LB: **First of all, I'd like to say HOLY CRAP! (dances around crazily) ALMOST 90 FREAKIN REVIEWS SO HAPPY MUST BE HYPER AND HAPPY AND I NEED TO STOP YELLING NOW, NE? Whoo….that's better. Oh, and I also just realized that I haven't been putting the disclaimer. Whoopsies…I hereby disclaim any of that stuff and all that junk. You know the drill. If I didn't own anything in the first ten chapters, I don't now. Back to your review replies.

**Sakrua: **Another vote that me loves! Heeheehee…and probably will happen. There's your hint, to those of you who actually _read_ these.

**Sleepinghanyou: **I can't remember, either, but vote appreciated!

**Inuyashalover014: **Umm…I kinda can't put Kag and Inu back cause this is kind of a Sesshy Kag…I am not sure I agree with your opinion of Sesshoumaru, but it's a free country so…yeah.

**Kitsune'sangelofflames: **Yay…kawaii-ness I know. Me loves. I like to dream too…(hugs Sesshy picture)

**Hekele Masuyo: **Hiya to you too!  I admire your dedication, and I thank you for your vote. Yayness, happiness, everythingness….

**Phalon22:**I was wondering who Ffchick was…hmm…I like my songs too…heeheehee.

**Raging Inferno: **More new reviewers? YAY! I am glad you like it…you have no idea how glad…and I much agree with you.

**Anonymous: **You don't have to remain anonymous! Unless you are plant and secretly reading my story…must investigate this…or perhaps phalon22 pretending to be someone else again? Don't be offended if I'm not right.

**TwistedBlackandRedRose: **Yes, Kagome much prettier as demon. I've got enough votes now to figure it out…so you win. :P Again, anyone reading review replies will know this. Those who don't shall have a semi-surprise.

**Gwnwyvear: **Interesting choice of penname…and that was exactly my idea! Kagome can't just lose her powers!

**Inuyasha/Kagome07: **ooh…more mystery reviewers…who are you _really? _Lol. To change the penname, go to Settings on the login screen, and your penname should be displayed. After that, type in your desired name. Happy to help.

**Red Skyies: **I no…me too!

**PrincessTaisho: **Thank you for the vote!

**KaNaGi: **Thank you! Appreciate that!

Thank you to all of you for your awesome reviews! They are all appreciated and as I have so many, make this fic my main fic. The vote is as follows:

**Kagome Human: 3**

**Kagome Demon: 11**

**I think we can all tell who wins, and no tomatoes, but I am glad. That's what I wanted, and it'll make the fic longer, too!**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen. Suspicion. Part One.**

Tetsuka entered the room, not bothering to conceal herself. Kagome stared at her, blushing slightly as she stepped backward from Sesshoumaru slightly, as she was fully aware of how close they had actually been standing, and she was feeling tingly all over. "Tetsuka! When did you get here?" Tetsuka just glared at her, sniffing slightly. "You know, it's not as though my spirit isn't getting restless enough, but you just had to make me lose!" Kagome stared. "What?" Sesshoumaru refused to meet Tetsuka's gaze, as he felt, for one of few times, much like rubbing it in her face, and he knew that he should resist. Tetsuka sighed. "I suppose that I shouldn't complain, seeing as it's your own fault for being so entranced with Mr. Taiyoukai over here." Kagome flushed hotly, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Entranced, hmm? He hadn't heard that one before… Kagome bit her lip. She would never ask Tetsuka when she'd arrived again. Tetsuka smiled. "Oh! I see that I've …ahem… interrupted something?" 'She knows perfectly well what she interrupted,' Kagome fumed. Sesshoumaru turned to Tetsuka, smirking almost smugly. "What is it that has you so upset, miko?" he asked quietly, pretending that he didn't know. Tetsuka flushed, realizing that telling Kagome would be admitting that she'd been so un-miko-like. She abruptly changed the subject. "I met your brother, Souta. He's a cute kid. I met your mom, too. She's very protective, isn't she now?" Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I guess." Tetsuka smiled haughtily, having successfully changed the subject without arousing suspicion. Kagome must be having an off day. Sesshoumaru focused on Kagome. "Have you decided?" She stifled a small sigh. "Hmm. Can I stay…a…erm…a week with my family before going back?" He nodded warily. Why was she so nervous about asking him? Kagome studied his expression futilely, (A/N: It wasn't as though she'd find anything there…) and decided that he hadn't suspected anything. If she could stay a week, she'd still be able to meet up with Kagura when she returned, perhaps before Sesshoumaru noticed. (A/N: So naïve, isn't she?) Kagome grinned. "Great! Thanks. I'll meet you back in the feudal era!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow once again. "I was under the impression that I would be staying with you until you returned." Kagome frowned. "Don't you trust me?" He studied her carefully. It was like she was hiding something…(A/N: Note that Tetsuka is still present. Just a reminder. Shutting up.) His face remained emotionless as his amber eyes searched her brown ones. He spoke smoothly, so as not to let her know that he suspected something. "I presumed that your intention was to introduce me properly to your family. Our last visit was slightly…rushed." There. He'd put her on the spot. She couldn't get out of this one. Indeed, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh…yeah. Sure, I guess." She would just have to find some way to get him back early, or late? This was getting confusing…why had she asked Kagura to meet her at the bone-eater's well? At the time, it had seemed convenient. Now she was in a whole lot of crap. "Um…Sesshoumaru. You said…that you wanted to get better acquainted with my family right?" He frowned. 'Not exactly what I was saying…' he thought in reply. She continued. "Well, here's your opportunity. I'm sure my mom isn't doing anything, and you don't want to talk to my jii-chan, so downstairs you go." She almost shoved him out the door. She sure was acting strange… She closed the door, turned around, and nearly ran into Tetsuka. (A/N: I'm not quite sure if you run _into_ her, or _through_ her, seeing as her form is impenetrable.) Her mentor stared quizzically. "Kagome? Are you alright? You seem to be off a bit. This is the second time that you haven't noticed me."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"You aren't getting of that easily. Spill." Kagome crossed her arms. "The last time I told you something, you went running to Sesshoumaru…and I'm…planning a surprise for him." Tetsuka eyed her suspiciously. "You know very well that I wouldn't spill a secret that doesn't endanger anybody. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Stop that. You act as though I'm stupid." Kagome winced. "Sorry." She thought for a moment. "If you promise not to tell _anyone,_ and I mean anyone, _especially_ Sesshoumaru, I'll tell you." Tetsuka bit her lip. "I promise…as long as it doesn't hurt anybody."

"I don't know if it'll hurt," Kagome admitted. Tetsuka sighed. "Fine. I promise. But the second somebody gets hurt badly because of it, or anything like that, I'm telling Sesshoumaru, understand? He has a right to know if it involves your relationship." Kagome sighed in resignation. "Okay." She could hear her mother's voice downstairs, signifying that Sesshoumaru was busy. She whispered, almost so that Tetsuka could not hear, "I'm going to become a demon."

:-

Sesshoumaru sat uncomfortably on the 'couch' thing. Kagome's mother was desperately trying to start a conversation. He could hear Kagome and Tetsuka upstairs faintly, and listened. "…involves your relationship."

"Okay." His ears twitched slightly, straining to hear. How did she speak so quietly? It was too late. She'd finished saying whatever it was, and all was now silent, save for Mrs. Higurashi explaining that she had to go and wash the dishes. The woman had been very uncomfortable around him. He was becoming used to it. People generally became unnerved in constant company with his silence.

Kagome smiled as she strode into the room, followed by Tetsuka. Kagome sat down, and Tetsuka shifted from side to side. 'Great,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Now they're both hiding something.' Tetsuka stared for a minute, and realized that Kagome was clearing her throat. "Do you need a cough drop?" she asked mildly, having heard of the things in Kagome's mind. (A/N: As I have explained, she had nothing better to do than to read through Kagome's memories and thoughts. Spooky. :P) Kagome smiled at Tetsuka. "Do you ever go to sleep?" Tetsuka raised her eyebrows. "Technically, I'm dead. I don't need sleep. Thanks for remind…" She got the hint. "I mean…well…even spirits need their beauty rest I suppose," she muttered. She glided from the room, and Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. "What was that about?" She smiled. "Nothing. Did you have a nice conversation with my mother?"

"She was rather nervous."

"Yes…well, I suppose it isn't often she's in the company of the taiyoukai of the west, right?"

"Are you attempting to flatter me?" Kagome smiled. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You smell nervous, and you're babbling." Kagome bit her lip. "Yes, well…it's a surprise. So, I can't tell you."

"Tetsuka knows about this surprise, I trust."

"Yes…but you can't ask her either. Plus, I don't think she's in the best of moods."

"No, I suppose not. She was rather upset over losing."

"Losing what?"

"She claimed that you would know immediately that she was here and had…_helped…_me arrive here. You did not, therefore, I won, and her rude remarks were thrown into her own face."

"Rude? Tetsuka?"

"I assure you, she is not as polite as she may seem." Kagome laughed. "Well, sometimes she is."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, okay? Where do you want to sleep?"

"…"

"Oh…yeah. Well, where do you want to _rest_, then?"

"Here will suffice."

"On the couch?" Kagome stifled a laugh. The taiyoukai of the west wanted to 'rest' in her living room on the couch? It was all too bizarre. Even Inuyasha had never slept in the living room… "Umm…okay, Sesshoumaru. Good night." She kissed him on the cheek, without even thinking, then blushed and dashed upstairs. Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched into what could have been a smile, but which vanished instantly, though remaining on the interior. Tetsuka's voice brought him to attention. "Well, now, isn't that interesting."

"You were spying."

"You knew I was."

"I will not deny it." Tetsuka grinned. "And you let her sit there without knowing?"

"I assumed that she knew, what with your aura."

"You know very well that I was masking my aura, and that Kagome had no idea that I was there."

"…I will not deny it."

Kagome glanced around her room. "Tetsuka?" Silence. "Tetsuka?" She blushed furiously. Tetsuka must have been downstairs the whole time. 'Stupid miko and her tricks…I want to learn how to do that…but then, she's not exactly alive, is she…then I wonder how it is that she has an aura…' "Tetsuka." She caught the miko as she strode into the room. Tetsuka smiled. "You know, Kagome, it's about time that you got some rest."

"You were listening in on my conversation."

"Oh, relax. It's not as if I didn't do that while in your mind. And while I was in your mind, I could read all of your dirty little thoughts. Of course, I can still do that now if I want to…"

"Tetsuka?"

"Yes?"

"If you gave me your powers, in a sense, then firstly, how do you still have them, and secondly, will you teach me to read minds?" Tetsuka grinned. "Firstly, I'm kind of dead. I can do what I want. Secondly, it doesn't really come with the package…but…I'll teach you to read one mind. Of your choice, of course." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshoumaru. Duh." Tetsuka sighed. "Of course you have to pick him. He even conceals his thoughts. He's going to be hard. But, fine. I will teach you how when you and Sesshoumaru are married, or mated, or whatever sort of junk you go through nowadays. That way, I can do it and pass it on before I finally get some much-deserved rest."

"I'll miss you, you know."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I'll come visit every once in a while. I still don't know how the whole 'rest in peace' thing works. I guess I'll figure it out eventually. I'll tell you what. If I don't come after the first two hundred years, you know it isn't going to happen, kay?" Kagome laughed. "Fine, then. 'Night, Tetsuka." She turned out the light and soon fell to slumber.

:-

Sesshoumaru glared at it. It seemed to be some sort of scroll, but scrolls didn't have eyes…and they didn't stare at him, either. No demon would stare at him, let alone scrolls. He strode forward and prodded it with a claw. Nothing happened. He pushed his claws through it, creating five holes in the middle of the scroll's face, but there was no blood, no screaming, no nothing! "Lord Sesshoumaru?" He turned, somewhat surprised to see Kagome's younger brother staring at him. He stared at the young boy, wondering if he was going to talk or not. Souta swallowed visibly, and muttered, "What are you doing to the poster?"

"Post-er?"

"Yes…it's a picture of a person."

"I see…and what is the purpose?"

"I dunno. It's just there to look it."

"It wasn't…looking at me?" Souta tried very hard not to smile. "No. The poster isn't a threat. It's a piece of paper." Sesshoumaru made no comment, merely sitting down. "I was under the impression that you were ordered to bed," he finally stated. Souta shrugged. "I couldn't sleep.So…if you don't mind me asking, do you like Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was silent. It wasn't really any of the young ningen's business, but in a way, it was, as he was Kagome's brother. He decided not to answer. Souta also made no comment. "D'you want to play a video game?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "What is a…video game?"

:-

Kagome woke with sun streaming into her window. The birds were singing, the radio was playing softly, the sky was blue, Tetsuka was watching her, and the sound of a video game beeping resounded from downstairs. Wait a second…Sesshoumaru was downstairs…Kagome got up and bolted down the flight of stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet.

She blinked, pinching herself. Was she still asleep, or was Souta playing video games with Sesshoumaru? Souta seemed to be winning. Sesshoumaru was silent, and was obviously learning quickly, as he was catching up in the little silver sports car racing across the screen. (A/N: This is bizarre…it just popped into my head. It gives them something to do. Sesshoumaru wanted to get to know Kagome's family? Well, Souta's a video game freak, so voila. Sorry. Shutting up.) Kagome gaped at the taiyoukai. This was too bizarre for words. "Breakfast!" her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome stared at the pancakes on the table, fully equppied with whipped cream, strawberries, and syrup. "We have missed eachother for too long," she murmured to the beautiful, fluffy, fattening discs of breakfast perfection. She promptly forgot about video games and began to shovel the lovely food into her mouth.

**LB: **That is hereby the longest chapter ever. And it's only one part! Heeheehee…torture, ne? I will later decide if **Suspicion** will be two or three parts, cause I'm thinking of making it last the whole week at Kagome's house…hmm…but that could get boring. We'll see. However, I am very happy, as I never dreamed that I would get anywhere near 100 reviews. HAPPYNESS! Everybody gets a cyber-sundae. Next chapter will hopefully be soon! Sorry this one took so long, but it was a longer one, so there you go. A little bit of OOCness but thats in most fics. Flame me if you must, as long as you have plausible evidence...lol. There I go with the words again. GottaLuffTheFluff is probably rolling her eyes, so I'll shut up. **IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_Now that I've got your attention, I would like to remind you all that the Kag Human or Demon vote is over. The demons win. However, I am taking suggestions on how she is to become demon. I would prefer if this method is something obtained from Kagura, whether it be some sort of ritual, incantation, scroll, vial of strange liquid or anything that your imaginations can conjure. Also, suggestions are being taken of whether or not I should make suspicion into three parts. This suggestion period (the three part one) is only open for one chapter. Method of making Kag demon is open for two more chapters at least. Note: ALL other suggestions on other topics are welcome. Ja ne! -LB_


	18. Suspicion Part Two

LB: Hey all! My goodness, it's been a long time. I have not forgotten you all, or this story, rest assured. I am temporarily (I hope) without Internet, but I have continued writing. Unfortunately, I have the screwiest computer in Canada, so I am unable to transfer any of my work to a disc or floppy or any other source. I have finally taken it upon myself to type out this chapter on another computer after printing it off on my own, but I will post more regularly on my profile, letting you know what's up.

And now, enjoy the long-awaited chapter…

**Chapter Eighteen. Suspicion. Part Two.**

"Mom? Can I go and meet a couple of friends at the mall?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Who are you meeting there?" (LB: I don't know the exact names of Kagome's friends, so bear with me.) "Eri and Ayumi."

"Fine, dear. Are you going to take Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was taken aback. "Umm…" She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was looking inquisitively at her, then at her mother, who was pleasantly awaiting her answer. "Umm…I don't know. What about his…well, he is a demon…" Sesshoumaru switched. She could tell that this was a bad thing. "Not that being a demon is bad…but there are no demons here. He'd attract a lot of attention." Tetsuka strode airily into the room, in time to tune into Sesshoumaru's current thought. 'Of course I would attract attention…I am taiyoukai, after all.' Tetsuka sighed at the egotistical thought, then smiled slowly, and pulled Kagome to the side. "Perhaps you _could_ take Sesshoumaru to the mall with you, Kagome…" she suggested evenly, trying not to laugh. She whispered a single word into Kagome's ear. Immediately Kagome brightened. "That's an excellent idea!" Tetsuka beamed. 'Sesshoumaru would be so mad if he ever found out…'

-:-

"This substance is strange…and wet. What is its purpose?"

"It just covers up the markings," Kagome explained cheerily. Sesshoumaru frowned. His markings were what made him…well, _him_, and what identified him as taiyoukai. He didn't much like the idea of covering them up. "What is it called?"

"Foundation," she supplied absent-mindedly, trying to cover up the navy sliver of a moon on his forehead. (A/N: I know…that's mean…kinda…making him wear makeup…but how else was I supposed to do it?) She turned to Tetsuka. "Where am I going to get clothes for him?" Tetsuka shrugged. "You could always pretend that he was a girl and let him wear your clothes until we get him his own…He looks the part enough…" Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome stifled a giggle. Sesshoumaru was anything but a girl. "I don't think so, Tetsuka. Why don't you go and see if my mom has any ideas?" Tetsuka shrugged and strode downstairs.

Kagome paused for a moment. She really, really wanted to brush his hair…or even just touch it. She hesitantly picked up a hairbrush, noting that he pretended to ignore her action. She brought the brush up to the top of his head, and dragged it gently through his hair. It went through so easily. Of course, if she had hair like his, she would brush it just for the sake of brushing it.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw slightly. This was very difficult. The brush running through his hair and against his scalp felt very good, and he was fighting back a contented growl. Despite his attempts at ambivalence, tingles were shooting up and down his spine.

"Sesshoumaru…are you- _purring?_" Sesshoumaru glared at her as she set the brush on the counter. "This Sesshoumaru…does _not_ purr. I was…" She smirked. "You were growling in a friendly way, hmm?" He nodded shortly, and she giggled.

Except for his silver hair and pointed ears, she would think that he was human…if she didn't know any better, and if she didn't know that if she said anything, her head would no longer be attached to her neck. Although, he was getting better now.

-:-

"Where the hell is she…and where the hell is _he?_" he muttered, pacing back and forth. Kiseki sighed. "Inuyasha…it probably isn't any of your business." (A/N: Sorry, but when has that ever stopped him before? This girl really needs to learn how to use the sit properly.) "Inuyasha…we have to talk." (A/N: This can't be good…) he stared at her warily, not liking the tone of her voice. "Yeah?"

"Do you still love Kagome?" Inuyasha was silent with shock. "Huh?"

"Do you love Kagome?" she repeated patiently, waiting tentatively for his answer. He stammered unintelligibly for a moment, then sputtered, "Well…not the way you think I do. I love her…but I don't _love_ her. You know?" He said this all very quickly and uncomfortably. She nodded. "Oh. And…what about the other one?"

"Kikyou's dead." Kiseki bit her lip. "What about…_me?_" Inuyasha stood paralyzed to the spot. "Uh…Uh…" He was shocked. He had never had a conversation like this that was ever good. All these conversations ended with him getting sat, and Kiseki now had this power, he remembered darkly. "Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Inuyasha! There you are!" Inuyasha practically sighed with relief. He had never been so happy to see that lecherous, perverted houshi. Kiseki, however, was sighing with disappointment. _'Why won't he answer me? Does he feel nothing for me? I know that we haven't known eachother for a long time, but I was hoping that…he might change. Maybe I should just go back to my village. It isn't like I help out a lot, anyway…I'm more of a bother._

Miroku was speaking quietly with Inuyasha, and Kiseki could barely make out the words. "Kagome…went after her…I don't know!…should return soon…barely gave me a chance to…stormed out very quickly…" Inuyasha growled softly. "He…that…he…HE LET HER ESCAPE AND HE WASN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Miroku cowered slightly. "It…well, it appears that way." Inuyasha fumed. "I'm going to get her." Miroku shook his head, tapping Inuyasha lightly with his staff. "I do not think that that would be a wise course of action. After all…" he grinned lecherously. "I think that there is more going on than may seem…between Sesshoumaru and Kagome." Inuyasha sniffed indignantly. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Don't you have somewhere to be? Like making sutras…or groping innocent females?" Miroku rolled his eyes, then brightened. "As a matter of fact, I just left Sango in the garden!" he rushed off, barely able to contain his excitement.

Inuyasha turned to Kiseki. "You probably agree with him." Kiseki paled. "You don't?" Inuyasha gaped. "What?' he stepped closer, and Kiseki looked down. "You don't care about me at all, do you?"

-:-

"Tetsuka…this is a good idea, and all, with the foundation, but do I have to take him to the mall? I'm sure that he wouldn't want to spend his afternoon with a bunch of giggling…" Tetsuka brushed her comments aside. "Relax. I'm sure it will be just fine." She grinned inwardly. _'And if it isn't, he'll never hear the end of it!'_ Kagome sighed. "Okay then…He should be out any second." She rapped on the door. "You almost done in there?"

Sesshoumaru opened the door, and Kagome was immediately rendered starry-eyed. "Ooh…Tetsuka, where did you get these clothes?" Tetsuka shrugged. "Your mother said that they used to be your dad's. They don't look _too_ bad, I suppose." Kagome gaped. 'Too bad? If I bring him to the mall, every girl in the vicinity will melt into the floor!'

Sesshoumaru was wearing a red tee-shirt with a pure white jacket overtop, and blue jeans. It was strange…seeing him in modern clothes, but she was still speechless. Mrs. Higurashi ushered them out the door. "You two stay out of trouble!" Tetsuka grinned. "Yes, you _two._ No killing anybody…or anything! Oh…and Sesshoumaru? I would bring an oxygen mask along if I was you!" Sesshoumaru ignored her. He assumed that she was merely trying to provoke him.

-:-

"Sango! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I thought I left you in the gardens."

"You did. I made my escape to see if I could catch a bit of Jaken-bashing. It's quite entertaining."

'Ah. That is understandable, though I pity the poor creature. I myself, know how it feels to be tortured repetitiously with large, heavy objects…especially weapons."

"Yes, well…you probably deserve it."

"I don't argue with you there. It is merely my cursed hand, Sango dear."

"You mean it's still cursed?"

"Oh…I forgot. I suppose it is still cursed, in a way."

'It's more than your hand," she muttered. "It's your brain." He sighed. "Now, Sango…is that a way to speak of your intended?"

"Oh…I forgot," she mimicked. She smiled softly. "I guess not. So…how did Inuyasha take it?"

"Relatively well, actually. He yelled at me, but he didn't hit me, chase me, terrorize me, or threaten me. Do you think something's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't look sick…but that is strange behaviour…maybe something else is troubling him."

-:-

Ayumi gazed up at Sesshoumaru. She sighed dreamily once again. 'He is so stunning…I wonder where Kagome meets all of these guys…" Eri studied him doubtfully. 'I admit that he's handsome…but he looks to old for Kagome…She's never said that they're together, but it's so obvious…'

Kagome giggled nervously. "So…where do you want to go?"

"How about we go and eat first?" Ayumi suggested. 'The perfect opportunity to find out the true status of their relationship!' Eri nodded in affirmation. "Perfect." 'Time to find out what's really wrong…after all, what are friends for?'

Sesshoumaru was silent. He was perfectly aware the both of Kagome's friends were staring incessantly at him. He couldn't appear _that_ strange in this era…they acted as though they'd never seen anybody like him before…(A/N: Or maybe they haven't seen anybody as hot as him before…)

He followed the girls to the food court, a strange place with many people and many interesting and some repulsive smells. Kagome paid for Wacdonalds. Ayumi sat next to Kagome, who sat across from Sesshoumaru. Eri nervously debated with herself for a moment, then slid into the seat next to the taiyoukai, careful to stay as close to the edge as possible.

Sesshoumaru stared at the brightly wrapped package before him, then glanced inquisitively at Kagome. She unwrapped hers, revealing a funny-looking bread enclosing beef and some vegetables. He bit into his own burger, careful not to show his overly sharp teeth. 'Adequate…' he thought, not particularly caring for the processed meat and cheap bun, not to mention the greasy potato sticks.

The rest of the mall trip was fairly silent, as all three girls were ogling at Sesshoumaru, rather than window-shopping at all. Sesshoumaru was most thankful when they said farewell to Kagome's friends at the shrine, first for the lack of stares in his direction, second for the relative quiet, and third for the lack of smells that occupied the mall; such as teenage boys wearing too much axe, the scents of many different varieties of perfume, and the faint smells left from too many shoes traipsing all over the place. He was however, missing the strange bubbling beverage that Kagome had presented to him, called 'Coca-cola'. It wasn't particularly flavorful, but the drink seemed to have a texture…

Kagome closed the door behind them. Three days left, and she had yet to distract Sesshoumaru while she spoke with Kagura.

-:-

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Souta called distractedly, no doubt glued to his video screen, having been instructed to wake her. She pulled her pillow over her ears, and hit the snooze button on the blaring radio. 'Aah…silence…'

"Kagome." She groaned. "I don't want to get up…" A hand lightly shook her shoulder. "Your mother wishes that you arise." She looked up into his amber eyes and yawned. "Do I have to?" Sesshoumaru nodded, though he wanted to stay here with her all day. Her dark hair was tousled appealingly, and she stretched and yawned sleepily. "Okay. I have to take a shower, anyways. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" She knew that he was already down here. She stretched as she got up and shuffled into the bathroom, turning on the warm water and switching the shower on. She discarded her clothes, and stepped into it, closing the semi-transparent curtain and shutting the door.

-:-

"Is Kagome taking a shower?"

"Yes. What is this…shower?"

"In the bathroom. It's like rain and bathing at the same time."

"I see." He covered his ears as a very shrill scream pierced through even Souta's video game sounds. "Is that…" Souta sighed as he saw that Sesshoumaru had already left. "Never mind."

-:-

Kagome shrieked as soap dripped out of her hair and into her eyes. She frantically tried to wipe it out, but that only made it worse. Her eyes burned. She whimpered, now attempting to wipe it out with the shower curtain. She screamed louder when Sesshoumaru burst through the bathroom door, eyes wide with shock when he realized what she'd been doing. "OUT!" she shrieked. He didn't go out, but turned around, grabbing a towel from the countertop and holding it out to her. She took it and whapped it around her, turning off the tap and shivering as she tried to ignore the burning in her eyes. He stared. "Why did you scream?" She wiped at her eyes. "Soap…in my eyes, and it _hurts_." He made a slight clicking noise, similar to the one her mother made when reprimanding her, and drew her closer to him, gently sweeping the tiny bubbles of soap from her eyes. "Better?" She nodded, teeth chattering, and leaned against him. "I guess my shower's over, huh?" He nodded. "I think so." She grinned, teeth still clacking against each other. "I'm getting you all wet." He lifted a warm, pink housecoat from a hook on the door, studying it for a moment, and, deeming it adequate, handed it to her.

-:-

Kagome strode downstairs, now fully dressed in her school uniform, which Sesshoumaru looked upon with distaste. It was…_distracting._ (A/N: Interesting… "It was…_distracting."_ This tell you what he is doing when she wears it? O.O hehehe.) Kagome ran into the kitchen. "Bye, Mom!" she called merrily. 'Wait a second…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Where does she think she's going?' Kagome embraced Sesshoumaru warmly, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'll see you after school, Sesshoumaru, okay?" He looked at her strangely. "_Where_ are you going?"

"To school. To get educated."

"I see. And I am…to remain here."

'Well…yes."

"I see."

"Are you upset?"

"No. Return immediately after." She grinned, kissed him on the cheek, and dashed out of the door. "Why must she go to this place? This school?" Souta shrugged. "I have to go too. I leave in a couple of minutes. It's so that we can learn stuff about life."

"Are you taught to use a katana or a bow?"

"No."

'Are you instructed how to govern or solve conflicts?"

"Sometimes…but it's more math, language, science, history, and stuff like that." Sesshoumaru frowned. How could these things possibly help one in the world, unless perhaps they were committing themselves to a life of service to Kami? Was Kagome's time truly so advanced that they needed all of this extra education?

-:-

Kagome returned from school wearily, having answered many relentless questions about her wellbeing. She threw her backpack down, and collapsed onto the count. Her head hurt, and she was soaked from the rain, but she didn't want to move, either. "How tiring can this school of yours be?" She jumped, startled. "Don't do that, Sesshoumaru," she gasped. He smirked lightly. "Why are you all wet?"

"I forgot my umbrella, and it was raining." He glared. "You aren't going to get another one of those cold things, are you?" She shook her head. "I don't think so." He sat down at the other end of the couch, staring at the poster with the five punctures in the woman's eye. "Why don't you changed your clothes?'

"Because I'm feeling lazy."

"Indeed." She sighed, then blushed at the turn her thoughts took. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded. "Umm…are you having an okay time? Here?" He nodded. 'Aw, crap…I love having him around, but he can't go back early…not that it matters…he'd probably meet me at the well, anyway…'

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you?" She glanced up. "Huh? Me? No." Tetsuka chose this moment to glide into the room. "Hello, all. And how are things going eith the happy couple?" Kagome's face turned beet red. Sesshoumaru did not grant a response. Tetsuka grinned. "Good, good." She sat across from Kagome. "Why are you all wet?" She paused. "You know what? Don't answer that. Just go and change." Kagome smiled and blew a wet strand of hair from her eyes. "Fine." She stood up, stretching, and Sesshoumaru tried not to notice the way her body arched. Tetsuka noticed him trying not to notice. Kagome left the room to change. "She loves you," Tetsuka stated, almost sadly. "What grieves you now, miko?" Tetsuka shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Tomorrow is your last day here, ne?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Tetsuka smiled. "It will be good to return to the feudal era. And I have a feeling that things are going to get complicated."

-:-

"You don't even care about me, do you?" Inuyasha frowned. "Kiseki…I…I don't…" he inhaled deeply. "I don't talk about stuff like this well."

"You never did answer my question." He blinked, and she repeated it quietly. "Do you…care for me?" Inuyasha forced a nod, finding it difficult to speak. "Really?" he nodded, surer this time. A smile lit Kiseki's face. "I know that I'm not very useful…but I do love you."

-:-

This was their last day. There was only one day until they returned. Kagome swung her bag over her shoulder. Tuesday morning had dawned brightly. She'd purchased gifts for all of her friends in the feudal era…except for Sesshoumaru. She had gotten Sango a pretty umbrella, in memory of the time she'd lent the slayer one, in hopes of helping her relationship with Miroku. She had purchased a pretty doll replica of a baby girl for Rin, with bottles and clothes, and a new set of crayons for Shippou. She'd purchased a can of Tetley tea bags for Miroku, as she doubted he'd ever tasted 'Earl Grey' before, a western flavor. For Inuyasha, she'd bought two things: ramen, and a neat little bobble-head dog. (A/N: Gotta love those things…) She'd even gotten a small jewelry box for Kiseki. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what to get for Sesshoumaru. What did one get for the one that never asked or told what they'd like? She'd been window shopping for him since the day before. She bought him a chocolate bar after school, and resolved that night to go out and get him something.

-:-

"Tetsuka? Would you stay with Lord Sesshoumaru while Grams and I go out to the store/" Tetsuka nodded airily. "I'll try and keep him from mutilating anything." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you." She and Gramps left, leaving Tetsuka and Sesshoumaru alone. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Why am I not considered responsible enough to care for myself?" Tetsuka raised an eyebrow. He had sounded so immature…"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I already know the answer. It was a rhetorical question."

"Whatever. Are you hungry? Because I'm sure there's a can of dog food somewhere…"

"No."

"Okay. Me neither."

'You're never hungry."

'I'm not technically alive…I don't really need to eat."

-:-

Kagome sighed as she passed another store with nothing for Sesshoumaru. Nobody ever sold things for taiyoukai. Nada, nada, nilch, nix, nada. Fan? No. Tea? No. Cell phone? Definitely not. Dog food? No way in hell. Nail file? Nuh-uh. LEgo? Nope. She finally decided on the only thing she could think of. With that emotionless façade, he had to have so many complaints and thoughts. She'd get him a journal.

-:-

Kagome nervously clutched her package. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded. "You have returned. Your mother is in the kitchen." Kagome smiled. "Thanks. I figured that…well…I got something for everyone else…so…Here." She held it out. He took it quietly. It was a dark blue, leather notebook. "It's a notebook…so you can write your…thoughts and stuff…without anyone else reading them. It's just for you, and nobody else sees it if you don't want them to." He was unsure of what to do with such a gift, but nodded. "Arigatou." She smiled, realizing she'd never heard him say thank you.

-:-

Kagura waited patiently next to the well. A few more hours, and she could begin to repay her debts.

LB: There you go! A six and three quarter pages on word for you! Sorry if it was agonizingly boring, but I am going to add some plot twists. I think that this story is going to be about twenty six chapters, which is amazing because I only expected it to be about seventeen. I am thinking also of writing a sequel. I have already decided how to make Kagome a demon, and I thank you for your input, as it was MOST helpful. That was entirely how I got my inspiration for many plot twists. Also, after a couple more chapters, I will probably get rid of Kiseki. If you have any ideas or anything for this story or the sequel, feel free to review. Also, I always post on my profile. If you wish to reply to that you can review my stories, or email me at The next chater, **This I Do for You**, will be coming soon.

PREVIEW. THIS I DO FOR YOU.

Tetsuka turned to Sesshoumaru, feigning shock. "Sesshoumaru! I forgot something! Come on!" Minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Tetsuka emerged from the well, the miko looking quite pleased with herself. Sesshoumaru sighed. "You dragged be back for a bar of choco-latt?"

"I had a craving."

'You don't _eat._"

"Kagome had a craving!"

"And how do you know this?"

"We can communicate telepathically."

"That makes _so_ much more sense."

"I didn't know that you were capable of sarcasm!"

"What you don't know could fill many books."

"Likewise."


	19. Return to the Past

Chapter Nineteen: Return to the Past

LB: Hello, patient ones! At last the long-awaited and much deserved chapter nineteen is up. I did some major reformatting and I finally have the chance to post it. I have been posting on my profile, but now communication with me is so much easier through my forum: http/ Chapter ten is still being written, but I'll let you know on the progress through my profile or forum as well.

And, as the name of the forum says, this has inevitably become a trilogy. sigh I have this condition, see, and I simply can't allow anyone to go unpaired. I have restrained myself in pairing off everybody, but since I was unsuccessful here to pair Inuyasha, I thought I should at least do that, as well as following up on Kagome/Sesshoumaru, and Tetsuka (who will remain unpaired until departing). Until next time! –Lels.

Kagome embraced her mother warmly. She had never been so sorry to leave, nor so willing to go. Her heart tugged her toward both eras, and a chord struck inside of her, tears gathering in her eyes. She had no idea when she would return, or if her family would even recognize her when she did so. As the reality of her situation crashed upon her, her tears soaked her mother's shirt.  
Mrs. Higurashi did not know the cause of her daughter's sobs, but she instinctively refrained from asking. Sometimes, she wished that she could destroy the blasted well and keep Kagome from the turmoil that constantly switching eras obviously created for her, but she knew that no matter what she did, her daughter's heart would be devastatingly shattered. It was for this reason that Mieko Higurashi had not already locked her daughter in her bedroom and burned down the well house.  
Kagome inhaled deeply. "I love you, mom." Mrs. Higurashi smiled consolingly. "I love you too, Kagome. You've grown into a beautiful young woman so quickly, I don't know where the time has gone. Your father would have been so proud of you. I wish you could have spent more time with him."

A pair of dark, green eyes watched intently from the underbrush. Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted from side to side, ignoring the conversation. He sensed a strange presence, and it was disturbing him. He stared directly into the bushes nearby, where he could scarcely detect the scent of a human. He flashed forward, ready to decapitate the intruder. Sesshoumaru was most surprised when his claws sliced through an equally shocked – and now deceased – bird.  
Kagome chuckled nervously. "Umm…Sesshoumaru…I think it's time to go back to the feudal era, now…where it's okay to take out your anger and, well, kill things."

She gave her mother one last hug and grasped Sesshoumaru's hand. Tetsuka followed behind them, and the three were soon back in the feudal era, outside of the bone-eater's well. Kagome glanced around nervously. Where was Kagura?  
Said wind witch stared anxiously from the shelter of the trees. If she so much as moved, Sesshoumaru would sense her and dissect her neatly into several billion pieces. A bead of sweat dripped along her hairline as she frantically tried to will Kagome to make eye-contact with her. Finally, a pair of brown orbs met with her stare.

Kagome stiffened as she spotted the pair of crimson eyes. Sesshoumaru was saying something to her, so she used that as her cover to think.  
"Kagome…back in your era, I sensed…" Kagome nodded to show she was listening – not that she was – and silently communicated with Tetsuka. 'You have to distract Sesshoumaru. Get him as far away as you possibly can!' Tetsuka promptly turned to Sesshoumaru, who had halted speaking suspiciously, studying their obvious connection. "What were you…"  
Tetsuka yanked on his arm, attempting to pull his still form backwards. "Come on, Sesshoumaru. I..um…forgot something."  
"Why do I have to go?"  
"Umm…because…you have to go because…it's important." Sesshoumaru glared at her coldly. "What could possibly be so important that Kagome does not need to come for?" Tetsuka sighed. "Just come on."

After they'd left, Kagura stepped warily from the wood, and peered into the well. "What is the mystery of this well?"  
"I don't think we have time for that…" Kagome replied quickly. "Right," Kagura agreed. "We obviously can't do it right now…so I'll come for you tonight." Kagome nodded. "Fine. When it's late." Kagura's ears pricked as a thump echoed from the bottom of the well. "They're back…Oh, and before I forget, bring a few drops of Sesshoumaru's blood." She whipped out her feather and tore off into the sky, leaving Kagome staring dumbly after her. 'How in all the hells am I supposed to do that?"

Sesshoumaru and Tetsuka emerged from the well, the latter appearing quite pleased with herself, and the former just a bit irate. He sighed, a barely detectable display of exasperation. "You dragged me back there for a bar of chock-o-latt?" Tetsuka shrugged. "I had a craving."  
"You don't eat," he remarked pointedly. She frowned, then retorted, "I meant that Kagome had a craving."  
"And how do you know this?"  
"We can communicate telepathically," Tetsuka shot back smugly. "Didn't you know?"  
"That makes so much more sense," Sesshoumaru muttered. Tetsuka clapped her hands. "I didn't know you were capable of sarcasm!" He scowled, seething. "What you don't know could fill many scrolls." Tetsuka smirked. "Likewise."  
Of course, they all knew that the only reason Tetsuka still possessed all of her limbs was that she was already dead.

Kagome sighed, smiling. "Let's just go." As an afterthought, Tetsuka tossed a rather small chocolate bar to her. She resolved to give it to Shippou and Rin later on.  
Sesshoumaru stilled. "The scent of the wind witch lingers in the air…" He eyed Kagome suspiciously. "Do you know anything about this?" Kagome shook her head nervously. "Me? No…maybe she was here a while ago. I can't smell anything."  
For a moment, he gave no response. He stepped closer, and she swallowed visibly as he spoke. "You are a dismal failure as a liar. You have been nervous and hasty for days. What are you hiding from me?"

Tetsuka poked her head in between them. "Hate to break up your little pow-wow, here, but I'm hungry. Let's go." Sesshoumaru's icy expression was a clear indicator as to how close he was to yelling. "Miko…how many times must we confirm that you are inable to ingest nourishment?" Tetsuka deadpanned him, appearing only slightly flustered. "I meant that Kagome is hungry, and is it really right for her future mate to ignore her deep yearning for food?" The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "By your drastic need to retrieve it, I was under the impression that the bar of chock-o-latt was required to spare my future mate from hunger." Kagome, cheeks burning, cut off Tetsuka's sharp retort. "Okay, okay. Let's just go." She was just relieved that the subject of Kagura and her own edgy nervosity had been dropped.  
As Sesshoumaru's cloud of youki materialized, Kagome hesitated, a thought striking her. Was she going away from home…or towards it?

" "KAGOME!" Shippou and Rin catapulted themselves at their adoptive mother. "Don't ever leave again, Kagome!" Shippou cried. "We missed you!" Kagome smiled. "Me, too, Shippou. It'g good to see you bot again. I've brought things for you." She reached into her yellow backpack, which had miraculously manaed to survive her abuse of it, and pulled out a box of 100 brightly coloured crayons. He beamed. "These are great, Kagome! There are so many!" The young miko grinned, and rummaed in her bag once more, pulling out Rin's doll. The child's eyes widened, marveling at the toy as Kagome gently placed it into her arms. She cradled it close to her. "There you are, Rin." Rin stared quietly into the doll's eyes, wondering in awe how such a beautiful replica of a baby had been made. "Thank you, Kagome-chan!" She threw her arms around her once more.

Sango's ecstatic voice reached her ears. "KAGOME! You've returned!" Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kiseki, ran out with similar (if not cruder, in Inuyasha's case) greetings. Kagome eagerly pulled out their gifts.

Sango blushed as she opened the parasol, remembering the insinuated event all too vividly.

Miroku studied his own gift carefully, examining the strange packaging. "I've never seen such an extravagant tea, Kagome! Has such a revolution truly taken place?"

Inuyasha accepted the ramen happily. "I haven't had this stuff in ages!" he eyed the bobble-head dog warily. "What…in hell…is that thing?" Kagome grinned, batting it as an example. "it's a bobble-head dog!"  
"Umm…thanks…I think," he replied. Kagome grinned and turned to Kiseki, holding out her final gift; the jewelry box. Kiseki opened it tenderly and gasped in astonishment. "K-Kagome! It's beautiful!" Kagome had added a finishing touch: a silver star pendant on a thin chain. She helped Kiseki fasten it around her neck. She smiled vaguely at Kiseki's wonderment, but thought not of gifts and good times; the task ahead loomed ahead of her forebodingly.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that Kagome was becoming a worthier opponent, and couldn't fight back the surge of pride that coursed through him at her obvious improvement.

Her face was tense with concentration as she sent bursts of energy at him, which he barely managed to escape. He remembered in light humour how she had once swung her sword around wildly worse than Inuyasha might have; more a danger to herself than to any adversary.

A sudden shock of pain made a graze of blood along his arm. He actually had to make a bit of an effort now, he thought, focusing once more on the young woman before him. However, her strength did not last forever, he smirked, as she held up her hands in what seemed to be defeat. The moment he relaxed, she lashed out with glowing orbs of energy. She met him blow for blow in his assaults with Toukijin, beads of sweat forming at her hairline. He lunged forward suddenly, their swords clashing until he had her backed against the wall, and he bent his head to hers.

"I win." His lips claimed hers fiercely, an absolute statement of dominance, and his teeth grazed her lower lip. She dropped her katana, and both their swords fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck obligingly. Her eyes were dark, he noticed, and her breathing heavy as he ceased his attack on her senses.

"Sesshoumaru!" called a voice. "Cousin, I had no idea you'd taken on a lover!" A young woman peered around his shoulders curiously, voice teasing. "And a mortal, no less." She bowed her head to Kagome. "I am Masaki, lady of the Northern Taisho clan, and cousin to Sesshoumaru." Masaki pushed Sesshoumaru lightly out of the way. Kagome felt a deep blush cover her cheeks as she bowed. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm very pleased to meet you, Masaki-sama," she replied formally. Masaki raised an aristocratic eyebrow, but dismissed whatever thoughts had come into her head fleetingly, and smiled. "Rin-chan allowed me entrance, Sesshou. I took the liberty of moving my things into my room and decided I'd look for you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You will arrange a seisan in honour of your arrival, I assume." Masaki nodded. "Of course. We all seem to have much to talk about, and more introductions must be made. There seems to be more guests than Kagome-chan in the wings of your hospitality."

"You will order the servants about and be your imposing self?" Sesshoumaru continued dryly. Masaki grinned happily. "Konban wa, itoko and Kagome-chan!" She turned and hurried away, bobbed silver hair bouncing against her shoulders and her movements filled with a childlike gaiety that most well-bred ladies did not possess.

"Your cousin seems nice," Kagome commented. Sesshoumaru's mouth curved upward. "Outspoken, perhaps, is a more appropriate term." Kagome grinned, agreeing that 'outspoken' was a perfectly accurate description of Masaki's bright and energetic nature. "Why haven't you mentioned her?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She is twenty years younger than I am, and has unceasingly pestered me for the past two hundred years." Kagome glanced up at him softly. "She means more to you than you let on. You don't have to force yourself to tolerate her, as you do Inuyasha." There was no change in his expression as he replied, "You are far too perceptive, miko."

"Hey, I thought you were getting used to the 'Kagome' thing," she teased. Noting with a dark look the still-open cut in his arm, she muttered, "Here, let me wipe that up." As he stared off distantly, she busied herself with his arm, and, feeling low and anxious about the whole business, tucked a vial into a fold of her kimono. She gently healed the skin, though it had begun to close despite the miko energy anyways. "I'm going to see if I can help Masaki, okay?"

"Is there anything I can do to help with the seisan, Masaki-sama?" Kagome asked politely. The demoness' brilliant amber eyes glittered mischievously. "As a matter of fact, I need someone to help me supervise. Come and sit here," she gestured to a chair next to her. Kagome did so, and Masaki regarded her intently. "So, tell me everything there is to know about Kagome Higurashi, he mortal who ensnared the elusive Sesshoumaru of the West." Kagome blushed. "Well…erm…I'm a priestess…and I met Sesshoumaru a couple of years ago when…" She paused, remembering, "…when he and Inuyasha were battling over the tetsusaiga, in the grave of Inu no Taisho." Masaki sighed, evidently disappointed. "I can see I'll have to be more specific: Where are you from?" Kagome thought for a moment, and answered, "A village near Inuyasha's forest, near the bone-eater's well."

"I'm afraid I'm not well-versed in geography, despite my father's relentless lecturing. What is the village called?"

"Tokyo." Masaki screwed up her face in concentration. "No…haven't heard of that either…oh, well. Good enough. Now," Her eyes took on a curious gleam. "Did you fall in love at first sight?" Kagome laughed. "Well…not exactly…"

LB: I hope you enjoyed Masaki. I've done a much better job on her character development than I have on Kiseki's. shudders I'm getting better. I believe that the reason Kiseki's part wasn't as good was that she was meant to be a side character, and she failed to disappear. The fabric of storydom shall all be fixed in the end, so have no fear. Make sure to review, and I'll answer it in the review portion of my forum. :)


End file.
